Questions and dares!
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: INUAYSHA/FMA/BLEACH-crossover. Here's your chance to ask your favorite character from these mangas anything or make them do anything! ... Imagine the main characters together in one room...it's quite hilarious. Of course YOU have the most important part
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello hello hello!

Takara: HI!!!

Me: Okay, this is a new way of writing, at least to me... heheheh... I SOOO look forward to this!

Takara: Calm down girl, calm down...

Me: Okay, okay... Let me explain how things are going to be done here...

* * *

I am going to let my favorite characters from the three mangas Inuyasha, Fullmetal alchemist and Bleach come in here.

Your job is to write a dare or a question that you want the character to, in the case of a question, answer and in case it's a dare, do.

Of course I can bring any characters (as long as I know who it is) in here and you can do the same thing to them.

Oh, and I'm quite new at Bleach... I don't know everything about anyone there, but I'm pretty sure.

FMA is... a little in between when it comes to knowledge.

I know EVERYTHING about Inuyasha, just go ahead and ask questions!

I told you this because I want you to know that sometimes the answeres aren't facts, just things that I think they would answer.

You can also give both me and Takara dares or questions, but not too personal questions.

The dares and questions have to be T-rated, no M-rated stuff here, which means **NO LEMONS!**

I'm not going to kill characters, unless I don't like them... and if I do kill them, which I like doing in a certain way...( if you've read my fics Captain Gold-Eye, The island and Poison, you should be aware of that), I'll ressurect them in a random or logical way

Please ignore my grammars...

* * *

Takara: Wow, that was long...

Me: Shut up! Oh, if you're Swedish, you can write it in Swedish and I'll translate it!

Takara: Shall I get our guests?

Me: *jumps up and down* YES YES YES YES YESYESYESYES!!! PLEASE DO!!!!!!!

Takara: *walks out of the room and comes back with Inuyasha, Kagome, Ed, Al, Toushiro, Ichigo and Matsumoto* Here they are... WAAH!! *runs over to me* DON'T FAINT!!!

Me: Blaggediblaggediblaah......

Kagome: *looks at me with worry in her eyes* Is she okay?

Takara: Yeah, she's just overwhelmed...

Matsumoto: *raises her eyebrows* Really? How come?

Takara: Well... the three hottest guys ever, according to her, is in this room...

Ichigo: But there are four guys here! *glances at Inuyasha* I think...

Inuyasha: *growls* And what do you mean by that...?!

Takara: Well, sorry Ichigo, but you're just on 2nd place on that list... after Toushiro, Ed and Inuaysha...

*All of the boys mentioned suddenly turns crimson red*

Me: WAAH!! Don't go and spoil my secrets to everyone! ... wait, we've forgotten one... where's the palmtree?

Everyone but me and Takara: Palmtree?

Ed: No... you can't be serious! You can't refer to...

*Envy enters the room*

Ed: ...Envy...

Envy: Well hello there Hagane no chibi-san! (fullmetal pipsqueak. Warning! Do NOT say this!)

Al, Takara and me: Oh no...

Matsumoto, Kagome, Inuaysha, Toushiro, Ichigo, Matsumoto: What?

Al: Plug your ears people...

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY THAT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFY GLASS?! (yes, one of my favs) *jumps at Envy*

Envy: WAH!! *blocks but then fights back*

Kagome: Can't anyone stop them?

Takara: *turns to me* HIKARI!! Eeh?

Me: THIS IS AWESOME!! I've always dreamed about seeing this...*giggle* Blargediblargediblaaah!!!

Everyone but Envy, Ed and me: *sweatdrop*

Toushiro: This is ridiculous...

Takara: You're the only one that can do anything! You're the author!

Me: I knoooow!!! *squeal*

Inuaysha: Keh! I couldn't care less, let them have their fight*gets hit by one of Ed's shoes* Okay, NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!! *draws Tessaiga and starts to run forward*

Kagome: Osuwari...

Inuyasha: GNAH!! *SPAM!* Why the hell did you that for Kagome?!

Kagome: *kneels by him* Because you were overreacting!

Toushiro: Interesting... *glances at Matsumoto* Where did you get that necklace and where can I find one?

Matsumoto: That's not nice taichou! *pouts*

Takara: Hikari-chan, you really should do something about all this...

Me: Yeah yeah.. I know... Al, go get your brother please.

Al: Okay... *picks up Ed that struggeles*

Ed: LET ME DOWN!! I'M GONNA STRANGLE HIM!

Me: *walks over to him and looks him in the eyes* Edward Elric! Calm down, now...

Ed: NO!! LET ME GO!! LET ME GO AL!

Me: *fake smile* Ed, Ed, Ed... you're a genious... it shouldn't be hard for you to figure out what I am able to do as the author... you want an example?

Ed: *opens his mouth*

Me: Of course you do! Well, I've got the power to do EVERYTHING to you... I can kill you, but that'd be boring and I'd bring you back immideately because I don't want you to disappear... on the other hand, it would be VERY amusing to... rip off your shirt and let a LOOOOT of fangirls enter the room...

Ed: *pales* You wouldn't...

Me: Try me

Ed: *calms down*

Me: *pats his head* Good Edward! No, that wasn't nice of me... sorry...

Al: Excuse me author-san... but what are we doing here? Who are these people?

Me: *blushes at the word author-san* Well, first, My name is Onineko Hikari, call me whatever you like of those. And you're all here to do some... fan-service...

Toushiro: *raises eyebrow* Fan-service?

Me: *tries not to faint by the raised eye broow and his voice* W-well, it's actually quite simple. I explained it earlier. My readers are going to give you questions or dares. Your job is simply to answer the questions and do what they say!

Inuaysha: Okay...

Me: Well, and for the second question... why don't you tell everyone about yourselves one at a time? And no fighting... *points at the person closest to me, which is Kagome* Why don't you start? Leave NOTHING out...

Kagome: Ehm, okay. Hi everyone! I am Kagome Higurashi, 15 years old. I am the reincarnation of a miko called Kikyou, and therefore I have sacred powers. I'm collecting shards of the shikon jewel along with Inuyasha and I'm able to travel 500 years back in time, which is where I freed Inuyasha from a spell. And if he goes berserk, I can stop him with a word.

Me: Next!

Inuyasha: Feh! I'm Inuyasha, a half demon. I'm from sengoku jidai. I travel with Kagome and my goal is to become a full fleched demon, end of story...

Kagome: No need to be so cold Inuyasha...

Me: *squeal* KYAA!!! Exactly what I expected from Inuyasha-sama!

Everyone but me: -sama...?

Me: *blushes and ignore them* NEXT!

Ed: My name is Ed, short for Edward Elric. 15 years old and the oldest brother. I'm a state alchemist by the name Fullmetal alchemist, Hagane no renkinjutsushi. I've got an auto-mail arm and and an auto-mail leg. I'm searching for the philosopher's stone and I'M NOT SHOORT!!!

Envy: Nah, suure you're not...

Ed: *growl*

Inuaysha: What kind of growl was that? You suck at growling...

Kagome: Not everyone is half dog-demon you know...

Me: Can you please growl for me Inuyasha-sama?!

Inuyasha: *sweatdrop* Errr, sure... *growl*

Me: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Takara: Don't you dare faint on me... Next!

Al: My name's Alphonse Elric, or Al for short... I am 14 years old and the youngest brother, also an alchemist, but not a state alchemist as nii-san. I lost my body long ago, but my brother saved me by fixing my soul to this armor. *meow~ from inside his armor* Ehm... and I love cats...

Ed: *sweatdrop* Al...

Me: No no, it's ok! I love cats too! *glomps Inuyasha* But I love you too even if you're a dog demon Inuyasha-sama!

Inuyasha: *falls over* GNAAH!!

Everyone but us: *stare and sweatdrop*

Takara: Toushiro, Ed, Envy... that may happen to you three as well you know...

Envy, Ed, Toushiro: Gulp...

Takara: Next...

Envy: I'm Envy the homunculus. I hate humans, I'm a shapeshifter and I'm the strongest homunculus, which is by the way a fake human. And I'll kill anyone that dare call me palmtree...

Me: *gulp* N-next!

Toushiro: Jûban tan taichou no Hitsugaya Toushiro da. (Captain of squad ten, Captain Hitaugaya Toushiro)...

Me: *tries not to faint*

Toushiro: Youngest shinigami captain ever, 5th strongest captain this far, maybe the strongest ever in a hundred years. My zanpakutou's name is Hyourinmaru, and do not underrestimate me...

Matsumoto: You really shouldn't... anyway*bright smile* HELLO EVERYONE!! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku and I'm Hitsugaya-taichou's assistant captain! I hate paperwork... and you forgot to tell them that your weakness is sweet natto, taichou!

Toushiro: *blush* MATSUMOTOO!!

Me: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 years old and substitute shinigami. And... what's so damn funny?

Inuyasha: *rolling on the floor laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Are you serious?! Your name is-is-is... Ichigo? As in strawberry? That's a girl's name!

Ichigo: No it's not! It's not for strawberry, it's for lonely solidier!

Inuyasha: Sure it is Ichigo-chan! *continues to laugh*

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Gulp, yes?

Kagome: Osuwari

Inuaysha: GNAH!! Come on! I was already lying on the floor! You didn't have to make me sink deeper!

Kagome: Osuwari *Spam, GNAH!* Sorry Kurosaki-kun, please continue *smile*

Ichigo: Ehm, yeah... I don't know what to say...

Me: Then I guess it's my turn!! I'm Onineko HIkari! I'm 15 years old, lives in Sweden and I LIVE for manga, anime and cosplay. I love tragedy, angst, randomness and some humor... but I'm not that fond of parodies...

Takara: And I'm Takara, her assistant... I don't do much, exept hitting Hikari-chan with my pan in order to make her write.

Me: And that was all! Please help me with this and write dares or questions! SEE YA!!

Everyone but me: See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HELLO AGAIN!!! Everyone say hi!

Everyone, some more willing than others: Hello!

Me: This is GREAT FUN stuff to write!

Inuyasha: According to you that is...

Me: Kagome?

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: ... Ichigo?

Kagome: Osuwari...

Inuyasha: GNAH! *spam!* What did you that for?!

Me: Because I can! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Me: Okay, first, I didn't expect that someone was ALREADY going to ask if she could join!

Takara: Someone did? O.O

Me: Yes, the first one to review and write a dare to be certain. She's been with me in all of my fics, here she is... Draaaaaaaaaaama Kagome!!!!!!!!

*DK enters*

DK: Hi everyone!

Kagome: ... Why Drama_Kagome_?

Matsumoto: *claps hands together* Maybe she's a fan of yours!

Takara: ...

Ed: -.-'

Me: Anyway everyone! Let's welcome her properly! Why don't you sit down in that armchair over there DK-chan?

Ed: ... When did that armchair get in here...?

Toushiro: And where did it come from?

Me: It came out of nowhere, right now, because I felt like it! I'm the author, I can do that!

DK: *sits down* Woah, this feels nice!

Me: Ichigo, give her some pocky!

Ichigo: Why me?

Me: Because I said so!

Ichigo: ... *gives DK pocky*

Me: Good boy! So then, let's get going!

Kagome: Who's going to read the first one?

Me: DraKag-chan is, she's a guest after all XD

Takara: Okaaaaaaaaaaay...

Al: Go ahead DramaKagome-san.

DK: Thank you Alphonse! *opens the letter*

_I dare Inuyasha, Ichigo, and Ed to take off their shirts in front off all the girls! _

The boys mentioned: NO WAY!

The girls: *laughing evily*

Ichigo: Since... Inuyasha is the first one mentioned, he should start!

Inuyasha: Keh! Forget it! Ed can start!

Ed: Why me?!

Inuyasha: Because... because...! Because I was on Hikari's list before you were!

Ed and Ichigo: ... what kind of reason is that?

Inuysha: It gives me the highest rank here!

Ed: No it doesn't!

Ichigo: He's right! It doesn't! You should start because of that!

Matsumoto: *walks over to Ichigo* Oh you sissies! Just do it already! *rips Ichigo's shirt off*

Ichigo: WAAH!!

The girls: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Matsumoto: *Moves towards Ed*

Ed: *Backs away* Ah ah, never mind, I'll do it myself... *takes off his shirt* There? Satisfied?

The girls: *drooling and nodding* And now? *turning to Inuyasha*

Inuaysha: *backs away* Grrr, oh what the hell! *takes his shirt off* There...*crosses his arms*

The girls: *drooling while staring at the three of them, unable to talk. I fall backwards*

Toushiro: *sigh* Shall we continue?

Al: Sure! The next one is here! *takes out letter*

_Hi_

PLease bring Uryu in, I'd like Ichigo and him to...umm, maybe hug ^^

I know that they like eachother for real ^^

KYAA!! *melting* X)

Envy: Who's it from?

Al: You-know-who...

Me: It's Voldemort!!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Takara: Can someone get Uryu please?

Matsumoto: I'll do it!

Kagome: *blushes* And you three, put your shirts on!

Inuaysha and Ed: Oh, yeah... *puts on their shirts*

Ichigo: HEY! Rangiku ripped mine apart! What am I supposed to put on?!

Ed: Don't worry, I'll fix it *claps his hands together and fixes the shirt* Here you g-...

Me: KYAAAAAA!! THAT'S SO COOL!!! *glomps Ed*

Ed: DWAH!! *falls over with me lying on him*

*right then Uryu enters the room with Matsumoto*

Uryu: What on earth? *sees me on top of Ed in a... strange position, Ichigo on his way to put his shirt on and the girls still blushing with dreamy looks on their faces*

Me: *looks up* Hi Ishida-kun! *waves*

Uryu: ... may I leave again?

Me: Of course not! You have a dare! Afterwards, okay...

Ed: Can't... breathe... mind getting off me?

Me: Oooops, sorry Ed! *giggle and stand up*

Uryu: So, what am I doing here again?

Me: Fan-service!

DK and Kagome: You're going to hug Ichigo.

Uryu: ... hug Kurosaki? Never...

Ichigo: WHAT!! Never!

Matsumoto: Come on, it's only a hug! Don't be scared!

Toushiro: Matsumoto, be quiet

Matsumoto: Yes taichou...

Me: Do it! Or else...

Ichigo: Okay okay! *walks over to Uryu* Okay, let's get this over with... *hugs*

Uryu: *hugs back*

Ichigo: *Lets go*

Uryu: *Does the same* May I go now?

Me: Sure! Bye Ishi-chan!

Uryu: ... What did you call me?

Kagome: Never mind that, bye Ishida-kun!

Uryu: Ehm , bye... *leave*

Al: So, what's next?

Me: We've got one more letter... ah well, it's the first chappie! I didn't expect that many yet... NOTE THE WORD YET!!! XD

Matsumoto: Can I read it? Please? *puppy eyes*

Me: Sure! Go ahead!

Matsumoto: YAY!! *clears throat* Okay, here goes:

_I don't know what they should do  
but ask ed about why he styles his hair that way_

Ed: What kind of question is that? I... style it this way because I like it! It's me...

Takara: *puts glasses on* Can you explain yourself?

Ed: Why should I? I've always had it this way... and it's not like I've got the time to cut it, not that I want to... the short hair-style is Al's thing

Toishiro: And where did you get those glasses?

Takara: Borrowed them from Ishi-chan *huge smile*

Uryu: *from outside* Hey! Where did my glasses go? OW! Who placed that wall there? Where are my glasses?!

Al: You should give them back you know...

Takara: NO! I WANT THEM!! *runs out of the room*

Everyone: ... *sweatdrop*

Me: So, since we've got no more letters... DramaKagome-chan, do you have anything you want us to do?

DK: *thinks* Hmmm... okay, I've got a few. First, I dare Inuyasha to give Kagome some roses...

Inuaysha: That's all? Wait, it's enough... and where do I get the roses...? *POPP!* Oh, that was quick... *hands the roses that popped up in his hand to Kagome*

Kagome: *smiles* Thank you Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: *blush* F-feh!

Me: Next?

DK: ... Hmm, I dare Ichigo to paint himself strawberry red!

Ichigo: WHAT?! Why? With what?

Me: With paint of course! Ed, can you transmute some red paint please?

Ed: Uhm, sure... *clap-pow-SWEESH!!!* Here you go *hands me the bucket*

Me: Thank you Ed! *hands it to Ichigo*

Ichigo: ... oh crap... *paints himself red*

Me: That was fun, anything else?

DK: *evil glimt* One last thing... I saved this... I dare Ed to stand next to another midget and we'll ALL compare who's the tallest one!

Ed: *pales* No, no no no nononononono! NO WAY!

Me: Alphonse, take your brother to that stage that randomly popped up just now...

Alphonse: Sure *evil glimt*

Ed: No no Al! Don't- WAH! *Al picked him up* NO!! Let me down! LET ME DOWN! TRAITOR! You're going to betray your own brother? LET GO!!

Al: Sorry nii-san, no can do... *puts Ed down on the stage*

Ed: There's no way in hell that I'm going to stay he- WHAT THE...?!

Me: Sorry, but I just glued your feet to the ground, sorry! Heheheh...

Takara: Now to find the other midget...

Everyone but Toushiro: *glances at Toushiro that pales*

Toushiro: N-no... wait... Don't you da- GET AWAY FROM ME!! MATSUMOTO! I forbid you to help them!

Matsumoto: Okay... isn't going to matter...

Toushiro: No, no, no wait! WAH!! PUT ME DOWN! HOW DARE YOU?! LET GO!! NOOOOOO!!!!! Souten ni saze, HYOURINMARU!!!

Everyone: WAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

Half an hour later

Me: Okay, they're both glued to the stage, unable to move... finally... do you have his Zanpakutou Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yeah.... now to the dare... *compares and sweatdrop* Well...

Inuyasha: It's obvious who the shorter one is...

Envy: Wow, and here I thought that the fullmetal pipsqueak was the shortest human ever...

Toushiro: I'm NOT a human! And I'm not short!

Ichigo: Toushiro... you are 133 centimeters tall (3 feet)... your zanpakutou is longer than you are!

Toushiro: That's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya to you!

DK: Wow... someone is shorter than Ed...

Ed: How come that even though I'm the taller one (for once) you all somehow manage to pick one ME?! AND I'M NOT SHORT!!

Toushiro: Yes you are...

Ed: No I'm not! And you're in no position to talk you little chibi...

Toushiro: What did you say?!

Ed: I said that you're SHORT!!

Toushiro: Why you... *hits Ed in the head*

Ed: OUCH! Take this! *hits back*

Toushiro: How dare you?! *pow*

Ed: *pow pow*

Toushiro: *pow pow pow*

Me: ... Maybe I should've placed them out of reach from eachother... well well, I'll let those guys keep it up a bit more.. it's amusing to look at... XD SEE YA!! Please! Send questions and dares!

Takara: Bye!

Envy: When did she get back...?

Me: Don't forget to send dares and questions! You can send them even if you're not a member here! Just press the "review button" and write something! PLEAAAAAAASE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! GENKI DESU KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? ( Hi everybody, how are you)

Matsumoto, Kagome, Takara, Envy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!

The other guys: *sweatdrop*

Ed: Envy... why...?

Envy: Because... never mind that!

Me: Okay! Now let's get going! OK, first, sorry everyone, but if you want to guest this fic, then you have to review and tell me that... and you can't be the guest two times in a row, sorry DK... Second! I've forgotten the disclaimer... Shiro-chan, please do the disclaimer *smile*

Toushiro: Don't call me that! And why me?

Me: Because I love you

Toushiro: Wha-? *blush*

Me: Come on, is it really that surprising? I love you all! But right now, I choose you, so please. Do. The. Dis. Clai. Mer...

Toushiro: Uhm, eh, okay... **Onineko Hikari-chan does not own Inuyasha, Fullmetal alchemist or Bleach**... she's just enjoying herself and you guys with us...

Me: Thaaaaaaat's RIGHT!!! That was great Shiro-chan! *glomps*

Toushiro: WAH!! D-don't call me that! And please get off me!

Me: Okay! *stands* Anyway! We've got another guest today! I'm popular.. heheh... here she is! My dear friend HaaaaaaaaaaaaaganEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

*Hagane popps up randomly in front of me*

Me: WAH!! You scared me Hagane...

Hagane: Ah, wari wari... (sorry)

Ed: What?! Hagane? That's MY name!

Me: I know! But ever since she cosplayed as you, I call her Hagane...

Ed: *blush* Sh-she cosplayed as me?

Me: Yup! ... Hagane? What's wrong?

Hagane: I-is that... REALLY Edward Elric?

Me: In the flesh *smile*

Ed: Wh-why are you staring at me like that...?

Hagane: EEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!!!! *glomps*

Ed: WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! WHAT IS THIS?!

Envy: I belive that it's a human girl...

Ed: I can see that, you moron! Why did she attack me?!

Me: Because you're her girlfriend...

Everyone exept me and Hagane: WHAT?!

Me: Yeah, it's... more or less true...

Ed: How the HELL did I manage to get a girlfriend?!

Me: ... Well... you are very cute...

Ed: *blush* B-baka! I mean... I have never even MET her before!

Me: Oh, it's easy! You see, once we decided which manga boys that we wanted to have as a boyfriend, two each... Her first choice was you...

Envy: HAHAH! The fullmetal-pipsqueak has a girlfriend!

Me: ... and the second one was you Envy...

Envy: *gasp* WHAT?! I've got a... girlfriend?!

Me. Yup! Oh, Toushiro and Inuyasha belong to me...

Toushiro and Inuyasha: We do?!

Me: Yup, but of course Kagome or anyone else can borrow you if it's the case of a dare...

Toushiro: ...Seriously?

Me: Yup! She let me have you, even though she loves you as well...

Toushiro: ... and we have nothing to say in the matter?

Me: Nope!

Takara: *hits me with her HUUUUUUGE frying pan* Hikari-chan, it's time to start!

Me: Owie... long since you hit me...

Kagome: She hits you? With a pan?

Me: Yeah... anyway! Hagane... let go of Ed and sit down here in the comfortable arm chair and read the first letter please

Hagane: Aaaaaw... okay... *sits down* Eherrm... okay, let's see, this is from our dear friend DramaKagome:

_Okay, okay, I'm not finished yet. That was just the start of things. *Smiles eviliy* I dare Inuyasha to take Kagome out on a date at a very fancy restruant. I dare Ichigo to kiss you, me, and Takara. Same thing goes for Ed too. Hehe._

Ichigo: ... I'm not sure that I like this girl...

Me: What did you say?!

Ichigo: Uhm, nothing...

Me: Inuyasha, you know what to do...

Inuaysha: Okay! *walks out with Kagome*

Me: Bye!! NEXT! *sees what the next dare is* Oh... *blush* ehm, go ahead Ichigo...

Ichigo: Do I have to?

Me: Yes...

Ichigo: Okay... *takes a deep breath and...*

**STOP STOP STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!! Switching to cheesy-fanfic-mode! *gwitzz qwatzzz***

He warily put his arm around her waist and looked deep into her green eyes. She blushed and looked back into his and he got closer and closer. She could feel his breath on her face and she closed her eyes before their lips met in a small yet passionate kiss. They stood still like that for a while before he parted and they looked deeply into eachothers eyes...

**WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZ!!! (the sound of the cheesy-fanfic-mode switching off) **

Ichigo: Okay, one done... *turns to Takara*

***qwitzz qwatzzzz***

He warily put his arm around her waist and looked deep into her golden eyes. She blushed and looked back into his and he got closer and closer. She could feel his breath on her face and she closed her eyes before their lips met in a small yet passionate kiss. They stood still like that for a while before he parted and they looked deeply into eachothers eyes...

***WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZ!!!**

Ichigo: ... How am I going to kiss her?

Me: Easy! TELEPORTING POWER ACTIVATED!!!

Ichigo: WAAAAAAH!!! *disappears with a BLAPP!!*

Envy: Where did he go?

Ichigo: *appears with a BLOPP!!* WAH! Okay... that was freaky...

Me: EEEEEEEeeeeed!! Come here... X3

Ed: Ah, eh, well...

Hagane: NO!!! I REFUSE!!!

Takara: ... to do what?

Hagane: That's what Ed should say!

Me: He can't! He's got to do whatever someone tells him too! But we don't have to do it in the cheesy-ff-mode...

Ichigo: But that's unfair! I had to do that!

Me: Does that mean that you didn't like it?

Ichigo: Ehm... uh... well...

Takara: You know what? Just shut up...

Ichigo: Wha-?!

Hagane: Takara-chan, don't be so unpolite!

Takara: Whatever... * grabbs Ed and drag him to her*

Me: Okay, cover Hagane's eyes, cause here goes...

Takara: *kisses Ed*

Ed: MPH! *Blush*

Me and Hagane: Okay okay, that's enough!

Me: *grabs Ed and place one hand on each side of his face* Here goes... sorry Hagane... *kisses Ed*

Ed: *kisses me back after some confusion*

Hagane: AHH!! I can't watch!

Me: *won't let go, put my arms around his neck and deepens the kiss*

Ed: *Does the same*

Envy: ... Isn't this going a little overboard?

Hagane: WAAAAAAH!!! OK OK!!! THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!!!! *hits me and makes me hit the wall on the other side of the room*

Me: WAAAAAAH!!! OW! What was that for Hagane?!

Toushiro: Isn't it obvious? *pissed off*

Me: Are you jealous Shiro-chan? O.O

Toushiro: *blush* Bakayarou! And don't call me Shiro-chan!

Me: SUUUURE you're not...

Matsumoto: But taichou, it's nothing to be ashamed over...

Toushiro: SHUT UP!

Me: Anyway... Gotta fullfill the dare... TELEPORTING POWER ACTIVATED!!!! *PLAPP!*

Hagane: I can't belive it! Evny! Console me! NOW! *starts to cry* Please...

Envy: Eh-ah-how?

Hagane: HUG ME!!

Envy: Okay... *hugs Hagane*

Hagane: *relaxes* Thank you Envy...

Me: Okay, now that she's calmed down... let's bring the others back here, shall we? *clap*

Ed: *PLOPP!* WAAH!

Inuyasha and Kagome: *PLOPP* WAAH!!

Me: Okay! Now to the next dare! Hagane?

Hagane: *glare* What do you want, traitor?

Me: Aaaw, don't be that way... blame DramaKagome...

Hagane: Okay... *takes out the letter*

_Hello! I have some questions and dares for you :P_

_I dare Inuyasha to kiss Kagome_

_I dare Toushiro to be Hikari's slave for the rest of the chapter_

_And I have a question for Ed... have you always been that short?_

_P.S: can you make Uryu POP up?_

Matsumoto: Who is it from? You forgot to tell us that...

Hagane: Oh, sorry, it's from... you-know-who...

Me and Hagane: IT'S VOLDEMORT!!!

Me: Is he stalking me or something?!

Al: Uhm , Hikari-san, I don't think that's the case...

Me: AND NOW TO THE DARES!!! I like the 2nd one... *glare* Not TOO sure about the first one though... it's okay when they're not... in the room,so to speak...

Matsumoto: Then why don't you just move them elsewhere?

Me: That's a GREAT idea Ran-chan! Here goes... *clap*

Inuyasha: *PLAPP* WAH!

Kagome: *PLAPP* KYAA!

Me: Oh, Shiro-chan~

Toushiro: *gulp* Yes?

Me: Come over here for a sec...

Toushiro: O-okay...

Me: *drags him down so that he sits in my lap*

Toushiro: WAAH! Wha-what are you doing?

Me: I want you to sit in my lap! Let me play with your hair...

Toushiro: B-but... *relaxes unwillingly*

Takara: So Ed... what do you think about the question? Ed?

Ed: *boiling with anger*WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SHORT THAT HE CAN BE TAKEN FOR A 5-YEAR-OLD THAT CAN'T STAY UP LATER THAN 5 IN THE EVNING?! I'm NOT SHORT!! Why is it that hard to understand!? I'm not short... I'm just living in a big world...

Me and Hagane: Ka-Ka-Ka-KAWAIIIII!!!!!!

Ed: *jumps out of surprise* Wh-what?

Hagane: That line was so cute!!

Me: It totally was!!! Oh, and I think it's time to bring Kagome and Inuaysha-sama back! *PLOPP!*

Inuyasha: WAAH!!

Kagome: Kyaa!

Me: Are you two done?

Kagome: Yeah... *blush*

Me: Good! Oh, that's right!

*Uryu popps up in the room*

Me: Hi Ishi-chaaan!!! *waves*

Uryu: ... Why am I here... again?

Matsumoto: Because this Voldemort-guy *Me goes KYAAAAAAA!!!* is a fan of yours! She wants you to be here...

Uryu: And do what exactly?

Kagome: Who knows? She just wanted you to be here and say something once in a while... I guess...

Me: WELL! Let's get to the next letter! Who wants to read it?

Envy: I do!

Me: Go on then Envy *smile*

_Ask what Envy's skirt really is, because I've got to know. And I also want to know how Toushiro puts his hair up like that... GOTTA KNOW!_

Envy: SKIRT!? OF COURSE IT'S NOT A SKIRT!!!!

Matsumoto: ...Then what is it?

Envy: ... Well... it's a... ehm...

Kagome: He doesn't know...

Ichigo: It's a skirt for sure... he just doesn't want to admit it...

Envy: WHAT DID YOU SAID STRAWBERRY?!

Ichigo: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU PALMTREE!!

Envy: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PALMTREE?!

Ichigo: YOU!!

Envy: Why you... *attacks Ichigo*

Ichigo: WAH! *fights back*

Me: Well, while those two are fighting, why don't you answer your question Shiro-chan?

Toushiro: *stirrs since he almost fell asleep* Ah, I don't put it up... it grows this way...it's true

Matsumoto: That's true. I've never seen him, not even once, fix his hair

Me: Great answer! Do we have more letters Hagane?

Hagane: Yeah we do. One letter is left!

Me: Do you want to read it?

Hagane: No, that's not necessary...

Me: Toushiro, you do it...

Toushiro: Okay... *takes the letter*

_I dare Matsumoto to put cute ribbons in Toshiro's hair!! (I am evil)  
And I want to bring Jakotsu in (onegaishimasu! which means please) I've got no idea about what he's supposed to do there, but you'll figure something out, and you know how it usually turns out when you put Jakotsu in the same room as Inuyasha :P_

Inuaysha and Toushiro: ... This person is evil...

Matsumoto: YAY!!!! Hikari-chan, please hold him...

Me: *puts my arms around him in a hug-like way* I won't let go...

Toushiro: N-no! MATSUMOTO! STOP IT!

Matsumoto: Sorry taicho, but a dare is a dare *giggle*

Toushiro: NOOOOOO!!

*meanwhile with Inuyasha*

Inuaysha: No... not Jakotsu...

Ichigo: Who's this Jakotsu-guy?

Inuyasha: He's a dead, sadistic gay-guy...

Ichigo: And that's bad because...?

Inuyasha: Well, I think that it's quite problematic since he loves to cut up the men he loves slowly in a good-looking way... and he loves me...

Ichigo: I see your point...

Al: Reminds me alittle of Barry the chopper, don't you agree nii-san?

Ed: Yeah...

Inuyasha: Let's just hope that he doesn't find me...

Jakotsu: *from behind* INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!! 3 3 3

Inuaysha: GYAAAH!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!

Jakotsu: NOO!!! I WANT THOSE EARS!!! COME BACK!!

Inuaysha: *Runs away since he can't use the Tessaiga indoors*

Jakotsu: Come back!! *hunts him*

Matsumoto: There! I'm done!

Me: KAWAII! GET THE CAMERA!

Toushiro: NO!! RELEASE ME!

Inuyasha: Let go off my shirt! *RIPP!* WAH! YOU RIPPED IT APART!

Jakotsu: You've got such a good-looking chest... makes me wanna cut it to pieces!

Inuyasha! NO WAAY!!

Ed: Definitely like Barry...

Toushiro: Put that damn thing away Matsumoto!

Me: Wait, let's try another pose!

Matsumoto: Yeah, and put on that glittery ribbon...

Toushiro: Which glitt-WAH! NO WAY!

Inuyasha: LET GO OF MY PANTS YOU PERVERT!!

Jakotsu: But I don't wanna... can I have your ears if I obey?

Inuyasha: NO!!

Uryu: ... this is crazy stuff...

Takara: Should we say good bye or today?

Uryu: Yeah, that may be a good idea. Good bye... at least I'm leaving now...

Takara: I'm coming with you...

*they leave to the sound of Toushiro's and Inuyasha's screams, Jakotsu's crazy laughter and a gasping sound as Inuyasha's pants are ripped off*

Every girl in the room plus Jakotsu: KYAAAAAAAA!!!!

Inuyasha: WAAH!! ED! FIX MY CLOTHES ALREADY, DAMN IT!!

Ed: Did I hear a please?

Matsumoto: By the way, who wrote these last ones?

Hagane: *before glomping both Envy and Ed* I DID!!!

Everyone: WHAAAT!?

Me: BYE EVERYONE! This argumentation is going to keep on a quite long time... please write a dare! Or a question... or more... and tell me if you want to guest "the show" XD BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: HI EVERYONE!!!! We're BAAAAAACK!!!! Did you survive?

Takara: ...

Inuyasha: *ironic* No, they ABSOLUTELY needed this fic VERY badly... NOOOOOOT over self-confident at AAAAAAAALL!

Me: *glare* Shut up or I'll tug your ears...

Inuyasha: *covers ears and whines*

Me and Kagome: AAAAW!!! KAWAIII!!!

Toushiro: *clears his throat* So, what's on today's schedule?

Ichigo: ...

Inuyasha: No need to be so formal, runt...

Toushiro: WHAT DID YOU SAY, DOGGIE?!

Inuyasha: ... What did you call me...?

Toushiro: You didn't hear me? With those ears of yours, I was sure that you'd have a good sense of hearing...

Inuyasha: *grabs Tessaiga* Why you...!

Toushiro: *grabs Hyorinmaru* Bring it on...!

Me: *tugs Inuyasha's right ear and Toushiro's left ear* That's enough boys!

Inuyasha: OW OW OW OW!

Toushiro: OW! Let go!

Me: Then don't fight! Be glad that I didn't make Kagome "sit" you Inuyasha-sama... Takara, please do the disclaimer

Takara: Yes miss! **Hikari Onineko-chan does not own Inuyasha, Bleach nor FMA,** even thogh she admires those who do...

Me: That's right!

Toushiro: *whisperes something to Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *hestiates but nodds*

Toushiro: *turns chibi* Hikari-koi? Can you please release us?

Inuyasha: *turns chibi* Please?

Me: Ka-ka-ka- KAWAIIIIIIIIII!!!! *faints*

Toushiro: Well, that worked out well...

Inuyasha: Yeah... just never make me do anything like that EVER again...

Toushiro: Don't worry... I didn't enjoy it more than you did

Kagome: Inuyasha!! What kind of trick is that?!

Matsumoto: That wasn't nice taichou!

Kagome: Even though...

Matsumoto and Kagome: *puppy eyes* Can you do it again?

Inuyasha and Toushiro: ...

Takara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAnyhow... we've got a guest once again! This is awesome!

Me: *wakes up* HEY! I'm the author! I'm supposed to say that! *clears throat* We've got a guest once again! THIS IS AWESOME!!

Takara: I just said that...

Me: I know! But you're not the author, so... anyway, let's welcome her, shall we? It's my good friend you-know-who... who isn't Voldemort! And later I understood that: Wow! I DID know the person! She calls herself... Mario? That's not her real name... but now it's her new nick-name heheh... please welcome my good friend MAAAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Mario: HELLO!!!!!!!

Everyone: Hello!

Mario: ... Wow... THIS IS SO COOL!!!!

Me: *squeal* I knoooooooow!

Mario: I mean, he is here... and he is here... and HE is here!

Me: I know! And HEE is also here!

Mario: But he isn't here...

Me: No, I know... but we can we maybe bring him in later?

Mario: YAY!! Can we bring him in then too?

Me: No, he's from the wrong anime... he has nothing to do with these guys

Mario: Aww... but how about them?

Me: No, you know how that'd turn out...

Mario: Oh, yeah...

Ed: ... Can anyone understand what they're talking about?

Al: No nii-san...

Ichigo: I'm lost too...

Kagome: You're boys! Of course you don't understand!

Envy: And YOU can understand?

Kagome: Well... yes

Inuyasha: Seriously?

Me: Well everyone! We've got some fan-service to do here!

Mario: YAY!! May I read the first one?

Me: SURE! *hands Mario the letter*

Mario: Okay, here goes:

_I dare Inuyasha and Kagome to take a romantic crusie.I dare Ichigo to run around screaming (like he has mental issues. No offense to anyone) "I'm a pwetty stwabewwy! I love stwabewwies!". And, I dare Ed to admit that he's the shortest person next to a midget. *Grins and laughs eviliy* And, I dare Toushiro to...snuggle with this cow *holds out cow* Oh, wait, nevermind. The cow is mine. Okay, lets try this again, I dare Toushiro to snuggle with this puppy plushie. *Holds out puppy plushie* Hm...*reads over* Yep, that's should do it!_

Toushiro: ... May I guess who sent this letter?

Me: Sure, go ahead

Toushiro: Maybe DramaKagome?

Me: YAY!! That's the right answer! But now, let's get on with the dares...

Ichigo: NO WAY! I AM NOOOOOT DOING THAT!!

Envy: Yes you are...

Ichigo: Why should I?

Envy: *points at me*

Ichigo: Oh... but... I... DAMN! Okay... *makes a strange face and starts skipping around in the room* I'M A PWETTY SWABEWWY!! I LOVE STWABEWWIES!!!!

Everyone but Ed and Toushirou: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *rolling on the floor laughing*

Toushiro: ... I can't see much difference from how you look otherwise, Kurosaki...

Ichigo: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Me: NEEEXT DARE!!

Envy: Heheh... this is going to be fun...

Ed: NOO!! I WON'T! I ABSOLUTELY WON'T!!

Me: You will do it, you ABSOLUTELY will... grab him please Al

Al: Okay

Ed: PUT ME DOWN, DAMN IT! Why is everyone always picking on me?!

Envy: *cough* Becauseyou'reshort*cough*

Ed: WHAT WAS THAT ENVY?! COME HERE AND I'LL RIP THAT RIDICULOUS HAIR OF YOURS OFF!!

Envy: *gasp*

Me: Al, lock him to the floor

Al: Okay

Ed: NOOOOO!! *click click* WAAH! UNLOCK THEM!

Me: Nope, no can do! *smirk* Shiro-chan, if you would be so kind...

Toushiro: *smirk* Now THIS is something I can live with...

Ed: But I can't! You can't make me say it!

Me: Oh, really... wanna bet? Envy, you know what to do...

Envy: Oh, yes I do... *turns into Winry* Edwaaaaard....

Ed: GJIH!

Me: Here, you almost forgot your wrench!

Envy/Winry: Thanks...

Ed: WAAH! OKAY OKAY! *sigh* i'mtheshortestoneofus...

Takara: What was that?

Mario: LOUDER BOY, LOOOOOUDERRRRRR!!

ED: I'M THE SHORTEST ONE OF UUUUUUUUS!!!

Toushiro: Ah, I can get used to this...

Ed: Don't, cause this is the one and only time you'll ever hear it!

Me: *claps hands together* Oh, that's right! Inuyasha, Kagome, you know what to do! TRANSPORTING POWERS ACTIVATE!!

*Plapp*

Me: And now... Shiiiro-chaaaan!! Take the lttle doggy...

Toushiro: *blush* Ba-bakayarou! I'm not a little kid!

Envy: Well, in fact, yes you are a kid...

Toushiro: NO I'M NOT!

Matsumoto: Just take the doggy, taichou

Toushiro: *glares* Oh, fine... *takes doggy and snuggeles*

Me: *click*

Toushiro: *gasp* I-is that a camera?!

Me: *click* Yup!

Tousiro: *hands me the plushie* That was ridiculous...

Me: Yes, but it was also INCREDIBLY ADORABLE, so no one cares

Takara: And now, the next letter!

Me: I wanna read it! Here goes, it's from someone called... Chamara... I like that name!

Takara: Hikari...

Me: Yeah, yeah, here goes!

_I dare Kagome and Inuyasha to adopt a liitle half wolf demon named Katie(she's six yrs old to tell you).  
I request for Edward-sans sake that he reseaves a medic girl that is 13 years and that is blond with a left mecanical arm ) and that Sango, Miroku, Mustane, Hughns,Orihime, and Rukia come there and Do the Disco with everyonr there! #^^# And... Don't kill me and my group!_

Me: Wow... this was honestly a hard one... I'm sorry to say that I can't make them adopt them for like, forever, but it's okay in this chapter. But, I can't guarantee that you'll be satisfied with how I make them act, since they're not my OC's, I don't know much about them. It's okay this time, but in the future, please avoid asking me to bring your personal OC's in here... gives me trouble... ANYWAY! Enough with the serious stuff already!

Ed: ... you were the one being serious...

Me: Shut up... OKAY! Let's bring Inuyasha-sama and Kagome back!

*Plopp*

Inuyasha: FINALLY! The salty air almost killed me!

Al: Why is that?

Kagome: The scent... he has a VEEERY strong nose...

Me: Yeah yeah, everyone knows that. Now you're about to adopt this girl for this chapter *bringing Katie in*

Kagome: We-we are?

Me: Yup, it's a dare!

Katie: *yanks my skirt* Nee-chan... he's a dog-demon...

Me: Yes he is. But he is very nice, as long as you don't annoy him... but don't be scared, say hello

Katie: H-hello... *blush*

All of the girls in the room: KAWAIIIIII!!

Kagome: *hugs the small girl* Aaaw, you're so cute!

Ed: Why should I reseave her for my own sake?

Me: Because you just should. Now say hi to... I don't know your name... let's call you... Gold, plain and simple!

Gold: O-okay... hi Ed!

Ed: Ehm... Hi gold

Me: *reads the rest of the letter* WOAH! This is sure a lot of people! And WHY in the world would I kill them? Heheh... Takara, let them in

Takara: Consider it done!

Sango: Hi Kagome-chan!

Kagome: Sango-chan! Great to see you here! Say hi to Katie

Sango: Hello there Katie

Katie: H-hello...

Miroku: Wow, you two already got a kid? *pats Inuyasha's back* Didn't know you had it in you! Hahahah!

Inuyasha: What did you say?! We just adopted her!

Miroku: Is that so? Aaw, you ruined all the fun...

Inuyasha: Yeah, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry...

Ed: No... why the colonel?

Mustang: Yo Fullmetal!

Ed: What do you want?

Mustang: Who is that lovely girl next to you? Have you finally found yourself a girl? Wonder how Winry'll react *smirk*

Ed: Sh-shut up! You womanizer!

Hughes: Now now, don't fight!

Al: Hughes! You're not dead?

Hughes: To be honest... I'm a little confused too...

Envy: Hey, you're that guy!

Ed: *kicks Envy in the face* Just go to hell!

Envy: OW! What was that for?!

Al: Ehm... maybe it's because you killed him?

Envy: Oh...

Rukia: ICHIGO!

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo: Rukia? Orihime? Hi!

Matsumoto: Hi Orihime-chan!

Miroku: *sees Matsumoto and Orihime, or to be more exact, their boobs* Oh my... *walks over to them and kneeles* Will you please bear my child *BONK!* OW! Sango, sorry* BONK BONK* Ow! I said sorry!

Sango: You lecherous monk...

Me: LET'S HAVE A DISCO!! TURN ON THE MUSIC!!!

*A lot of dancing, screams and laughs later*

Me: That was fun!

Inuyasha: The music was too loud...

Miroku: Only to you

Inuyasha: Shut up...

Me: Now now, don't fight you two...

Matsumoto: Are there any more letters?

Me: YES! Three actually! This is AWESOME!

Ed: Then let's get on with it, shall we?

Me: Sure! *takes letter* GASP!

Everyone: What's wrong?

Me: It-it-it's from... Hitsu-taichou-sama!

Miroku: wasn't there two suffixes right now?

Toushiro: And who is that?

Me: Oh, I don't know, just one of the best Bleach fanfic authors EVER! Almost ALL of my favourite Bleach fics is her work. They're mainly about you Shiro-chan

Toushiro: Captain Hitsugaya...

Kagome: Well, what is she writing?

Me: Oh, yeah, let's see...

_My question is for Matsumoto. "Why can't you ever wear clothes that cover up that death trap that you call boobs?"_

Toushiro: Yeah, that is something I've wanted to know for a very long time...

Matsumoto: What's wrong with having them this way?

Miroku: I agree. There's nothing bad to it at all! *BONK!* OW! It was a joke Sango, I promise!

Sango: Suuuuuuuuuuure you did...

Toushiro: Well, Matsumoto?

Matsumoto: I like having them this way. And I couldn't find a bigger shihakushou for women!

Toushiro: I'm sure that we can find one.... otherwise I can ask Kurotsuchi to make one for you *smirk*

Me: HE SMIRKED! KYAAAAA!!!

Matusmoto: NO! Don't... Please?

Ed: LEEEEEEEET's see what the next letter says

Al: I want to read it!

Takara: Well, go ahead Al!

Al: Thank you... it's from DramaKagome...

Ed: Again?!

Al: Yes, obviously...

Envy: What does it say?

Al: Well, let's see...

_I dare everyone to do the Hokey-pokey. Can you bring in Ranma and Akane from Ranma 1/2? Then, I dare Kagome and Inuyasha to play fetch while everyone else plays tag._

Ichigo: That seemed way too nice to be a dare from her...

Mustang: Is she that bad?

Me: Mind your words now... DramaKagome is my friend...

Ichigo: Err... She's the most WONDERFUL person ever!

Me: Good boy...

Hughes: Who are Ranma and Akane?

Mario: That's not fair! You said that we couldn't bring HIM in because he didn't have anything to do with these guys!

Me: Well, he doesn't! But, Ranma ½ is made by the same mangaka as Inuyasha (Rumiko Takahashi-sama I LOVE YOU!!) , Ranma has the same voice actor as Inuyasha both in the japanese AND the american verision and Akane has the same voice ctor as Akane!

Inuyasha: K-Kikyou?

Sango: Oh now you've done it...

Miroku: Why isn't she here by the way?

Me: Because she is the only character that won't leave this room alive if she enters. if she does... let's just say that my little swordy here will have a great time...

Takara: *clears throat* Onineko-chan! Let's bring them in here already!

Me: Oh, right, okay... Here they are! RAaaaaaaanma and Akane!

Ranma: Where is this? What is this place? Who are you guys?

Akane: Yeah, where are we?

Me: You are here because you've gotten a dare!

Akane: A what?

Me: A dare!

Kagome: Inuyasha, doesn't that Ranma-guy look alot like you do when you're human?

Inuyasha: Keh, maybe, I don't care

Ranma: AH! You sound just like me!

Inuyasha: No it's the other way around! YOU sound like me!

Ichigo: What do you mean that they're alike when Inuyasha's human?

Me: I'll show you! *makes it the night of the new moon*

Inuyasha: *turns human* WAAH! What was that for?!

Me: To show them what she meant!

Ranma: WAAH! Now you LOOK like me!

Toushiro: How old are you guys? Twelve?

Ranma: As if you're one to talk, kiddo!

Toushiro: *grabs Hyorinmaru* What was that?

Matsumoto: Now now, taichou...

Scar: LET'S DO THE HOKEY POKEY!

Everyone: *stares at him and sweatdrops*

Ed: Where did he come from?

Scar: I've been here all the time!

Takara: ... Is he on the list?

Me: NONONONONONO! SCAR IS NOOOOOT ON THE LIST!

Scar: Hey! That was mean! *turns into Envy* Ah well, I guess that I'll keep this form

Me: Please do... I don't have anything against Scar... but I prefer to see you

Envy: Aaaw...

Takara: Anyway, let's dance!

Me and Mario: YAY!!!

_After the Hokey Pokey_

Matsumoto: You were so cute taichou!

Toushiro: Shut up Matsumoto...

Me: But you WERE very cute

Toushiro: I said shut up!

Takara: We're going to play tag? YAY! Who's "it"?

Envy: Hmmm... Al can be "it"

Al: Really? Okay... *runs after Sango* Here we go! TAG!

Sango: HEY! Okay... *runs towards Matsumoto* TAG!

Matsumoto: No! Ah well... *uses her shunpo to get behind Toushiro* I got you taichou!

Toushiro: *Uses shunpo to get away* You really thought that you were faster than me?

Matsumoto: Aw come on! Please? *uses shunpo again*

Toushiro: *shunpo*

Matsumoto: *shunpo*

Toushiro: *shunpo*

Matsumoto: I've got you! TAG! I got you taichiou!

Toushiro: *from the other side of the room* No you didn't, you moron!

Matsumoto: Taichou? But if you're there, then this means that this is...

The Toushiro closest to Matsumoto: *turns into Envy* Yup, it's me! Heh heh...

Kagome: Well then, shall we Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: No! I'm no pet!

Kagome: But it's a dare...

Inuyasha: The answer is still no!

Kagome: *throws stick* FETCH!

Inuyasha: WAFF! *runs after it* HEY!

Me: Is it just me, or is it very crowded in here?

Takara: No... it's very crowded in here...

Ed: Any more letters?

Me: Yes one, it's from Hagane

Ed: You mean my and Envy's... girlfriend?

Me: YES! That's exactly who I'm talking about!

Envy: Well? What does she write?

_Hmm... I know! Make everyone (at least the non-guests) trade clothes with one another! That'd be great!_

Me: I think that I, Takara and Mario here is going to decide who'll trade with who...

Takara: Yes, shall we decide smart or just fun?

Mario: Hmm...

Ichigo: ... I'm a little scared...

Inuyasha: I-I am not scared!

Ed: Yes you are...

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Me: OKAY! We're done!

Al: And?

Me: Ichigo and Kagome

Ichigo: NO WAY! You can't be---?

Me: Yes, we're dead serious

Inuyasha: HAHAHAH! The pwetty stwawbewwy in a skirt! HAHAHAHAH!

Kagome: Osuwari

Inuyasha: *BLAM!* GNAAH!

Takara: Envy and Ed

Mario: YAY!!!

Ed: YOU WANT ME TO WEAR A SKIRT AS WELL?!

Me: Yup! Oh, this made me think of Vic Mignogna's famous "Colonel Mustang is dead sexy in a mini skirt"-line!

Ed: His WHAT?!

Envy: This is WAY too much clothes...

Mario: Matsumoto and Inuyasha

Matsumoto: Okay... but red isn't really my colour...

Inuyasha: Live with it...

Me: And the only ones left are... Al and Toushiro

Toushiro: WHAT?! But he isn't wearing anything!

Takara: Yes he does. A loin cloth

Toushiro: YOU WANT ME TO WALK AROUND IN A LOIN CLOTH?!

Me: Yup!

Toushiro: I refuse!

Me: Someone hold him still...

Al: Okay

Toushiro: NOOOoooooo!

Me: YOU'VE GOT SUCH A HANDSOME CHEST SHIRO-CHAN!

Toushiro: It's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya!

Ichigo: Can I take this off now?

Ed: I agree with the strawberry

Ichigo: I TOLD you it's not for strawberry!

Matsumoto: I don't like these clothes...

Miroku: Yes, they indeed cover too much... *BONK!* OW!

Inuyasha: I don't like these either...

Toushiro: You guys know nothing...

Me: AW! He's BLUSHING!

Toushiro: NO I'M NOT!

Me: Does someone have a camera?

Hughes: I do! *click click click click click*

Me: THAT'S IT FOR TODAY FOLKS! See ya next time! And don't forget to review and give me dares... and tell me if you want to join! BYE!

Everyone that isn't trying to kill Hughes' camera: BYE!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: HELLOO!!! Sorry for the late posting... but this is the kind of fic that only works if my readers review...

Takara: Yeah... otherwise, YOU'LL make stuff up, won't you?

Me: SURE I will... but I think that they wouldn't like that very much...

Toushiro: No, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't...

Me: HIDOOOOOOI DESU!!! (That's mean)

Inuyasha: What? It's true!

Me: Kagome...

Inuyasha: NO! NONO! SORRY SORRY!!

Me: GOOD doggy... heheh...

Inuyasha: Don't call me that!

Me: Whatever... Matsumoto, do the disclaimer please.

Matsumoto: Yes ma'am!

Me: Miss...

Matsumoto: Oh, sorry... **Onineko-chan does not own any of us. If she did, then she wouldn't have to write this**...

Me: YAY! You called me Onineko-chan!

Ed: So? You want us to call you that?

Me: Yeah, why not? Oh! All of you guys... the ones that shares the first place on my list, may call me koneko-chan!

Toushiro: Koneko-chan?

Me: Yeah, what is it Shiro-chan?

Toushiro: CAPTAIN Hitsugaya...

Envy: I don't think she cares about that...

Me: Of course I do! I love the way he reacts! XD

Toushiro and Envy: ...

Takara: HELLO?! Do we have any dares or something today?

Me: OF COUUURSE we have! Otherwise I wouldn't write this, would I?

Takara: ... I guess not...

Me. GOOD! Then... who'll read the first one...? INUAYSHA-SAMA!

Inuyasha: WAH! What?

Me: YOU are going to read the first letter!

Inuyasha: I am?

Me: YES YOU ARE!!

Ed: is it just me, or is she very loud-mouthed today?

Al: No, I think so too...

Me: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Ed & Al: Nothing!

Me: Good... What are you waithing for Inuyasha-sama? Read it!

Inuaysha: Okay OKAY! Gee...

_I would like to ask Toushirou what he'd do if he saw Aizen ...can you bring in Momo (too much of a hitsuhina fan here, but you don't have to). But if you do, make them hug...or something... Oh! I dare Kagome to say sit ten times in a row! (I' so evil)_

Envy: WOW! This isn't so bad, is it?

Ichigo: No... I like this girl!

Me: GOOD! She's my new friend knowledgeandImagination... Knolee-chan for short by me XD (I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!!!)

Takara: Shall we get on with the questions and dares then?

Me. SURE! Shiro-chan?

Toushiro: I would kill him... it's as simple as that. But I'm not sure if I'm strong enough yet...

Envy: Are you strong?

Toushiro: *death glare* Wanna try me out?

Envy: Bring it!

Me: STOOP! It's not that I don't want to see a hot-guys-fighting-thingy... but I don't want ice and Envy all over the place!

Envy: You think that I'd loose?

Me: I don't think... I know

Takara: NEXT!

Me: Okay! ... Shiro-chan is mine!

Takara: No he's not...

Me: HE IS IN THIS FIC! But I'll bring her in... and BTW, some of you guys write "You don't have to if you don't feel like it" in your dares... IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I FEEL LIKE IT OR NOT! I'll make them do WHATEVER you say! Hell, I made Ichigo jump around in a miniskirt and scream "I'm a pwetty stwawbewwy!AND, I made Toushiro wear a loin cloth! There's barely anything that is too embarrasing to write!

Ed: ... She does have a point...

Ichigo: I didn't do it at the same time!

Me: You want to do it at the same time?

Ichigo: WAH! NONONO!

Me: THEN SHUT UP!

Takara: Oh my, aren't you rude today?

Me: No...

Envy: You seem quite rude...

Me: ...

Matsumoto: What about Hinamori-chan?

Me: Oh, yeah, that's right! Come here Hinamori!

Hinamori: Hello! Ehm... where am I?

Me: You are in my fanfic. Your purpose, in this case, is to hug Shiro-chan

Hinamori: *blush* H-hug Shiro-chan?

Toushiro: What's up with everyone and calling me "Shiro-chan"?!

Me: It is cute. Now hug her!*pushes him forward*

Toushiro: Oh... uhm... *blush*

Hinamori: Uhm... *blush blush blush*

Matsumoto: *whispers something to Kagome who smirks and nods*

Kagome: *pushes Hinamori forward*

Matsumoto: *pushes Toushiro forward, which results in a kiss*

Toushiro: MPH!?

Hinamori: MMH!?

Me: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!!!!!

Toushiro: *closes his eyes*

Hinamori: *does the same*

Toushiro: *deepens the kiss a little*

Hinamori: *does the same*

Matsumoto: AAW! TAICHOU!!

Kagome: So cuuute!

Me: WAAH! OKAY OKAY! I admit that it is cute... and it's my favourite pairing but... WAAH! DON'T TAKE OFF HIS SHIHAKUSHOU!!

Matsumoto: ... Did we do the right thing?

Kagome: I think so...

Me: ENOUGH! Hinamori, Toushiro, let's move on...

Hinamori: *blushes and backs away* Yes, sorry...

Toushiro: *blushes and backs away, fixing his shihakushou (which is his shirt...)* I'm sorry...

Me: OKAY! Thank you...

Takara: Jealous?

Me: OF COURSE I AM!

Takara: No need to shout...

Me: Let's move on! Kagome, you know what to do!

Kagome: Oh yes, I do...

Inuyasha: no... no no no! PLEASE NO!

Kagome: I'm sorry Inuyasha, but a dare is a dare... Osuwari

Inuyasha: GNAH! *BLAM!*

Kagome: Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari

Inuyasha: GNAH! GNAH! GNAH! GNAH! GNAH! GNAH! GNAH! GNAH! GNAH!

Me: YAY! Now you got me happy again!

Ed: *kneeles by the VEERY deep hole in the ground* Is he okay?

Me: Yeah, I won't let him die. Besides, he's half-demon! And in episode 109, he's sat 11 times and he didn't die!

Ed: ... OookAAAY!

Takara: NEXT ONE!

_I dare Ichigo to dress up as a strawberry and dance around the room like a pretty ballerina. I dare Inuyasha to ask Kagome to marry him and for Kagome to say yes. And I dare everyone else to snuggle with live ducks. *Hands box of live ducks* Hehe_

Me: Do I have to tell you who it is from?

Everyone: DramaKagome...

Me: YES! Ichigo? You know what to do?

Ichigo This is toture!

Inuyasha: MWAHAHAHAHAH! THE PWETTY STWAWBEWWY, DANCES AGAIN!

Kagome: ... You are never going to let that go, are you?

Inuyasha: NO!

Me: DO IT! Or I'll make you...

Ichigo: NO!

Me: ... Envy, can you please transmute his clothes into a strawberry suit?

Ichigo: WHAT?!

Ed: With pleasure....

Ichigo: You can't catch me!

Me: Hitsugaya-kun?

Toushiro: Shouten ni saze, Hyourinmaru...

Ichigo: WAH! YOU FROZE MY FEET TO THE GROUND!

Toushiro: Yes I did, mr. state the obvious...

Me: Ed?

Ed: *smirk* Whatever you say... *clap-pow-SWEESH!*

Ichigo: NO!

Me: Now... Toushiro, he can't dance if he has his feet frozen to the ground, can he?

Toushiro: *smirk* No... *removes the ice*

Me: Now Ichigo, DANCE!!

Ichigo: NO!

Me: Envy!

Envy: Okay... *turns into Byakuya*

Ichigo: Th-that won't work!

Byakuya/Envy: Chine, zenbon sa-

Ichigo: OKAAAAAY!! *skips around like a ballerina*

Everyone: *laughs*

Toushiro: Heheh... I must admit that I do find this entertaining...

Me: I KNEW IT!

Takara: Let's just move on...

Me: ... Excuse me... but I'll leave the room for a few seconds...

Takara: Do so...

Me: *disappears with a POFF!*

Inuyasha: *blushes*

Kagome: *blushes even more*

Matsumoto: Oh, come on! Just do it already! Are you a man or a mouse?

Inuyasha: *growls* You, shut up...

Ichigo: Well?

Inuyasha: ... *kneels in front of Kagome* Ehm... I don't know how to... express myself...

Envy: A simple "will you marry me?" would probably do

Inuyasha. SHUT UP! Eh... Kagome?

Kagome: Y-yes Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: W-w-wi-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Matusmoto: OH COME ON! JUST GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!

Inuyasha: WILYOUMARRYME?!

Kagome: ?

Inuyasha: W-will you marry me... Kagome?

Kagome: YES! YES I WILL!! *kisses Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: *surprised, but kisses her back*

Me: *POPP!!* Are they do- WAH!? ... Are they neck petting on the floor?

Matsumoto: Yeah, seems like it... cover Taichou's eyes!

Toushiro: Wha-?!

Ichigo: This is not something that children should see...

Toushiro: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!

Envy: Yes you are...

Toushiro: You have a death wish?!

Me: LET'S SNUGGLE WITH DUUUCKS!!

Ed: ... She honestly wants us to snuggle with LIVING ducks?

Al: ... I'm not that surprised...

Me: HERE! *hands Ed a duck*

Ed: WAH!

Duck: QWACK!!

Ed: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SNUGGLE WITH THIS?!

Me: I don't know! Look at Envy! He's good at it!

Toushiro: ... He's actually snuggling with a duck...

Ed: OW! IT BIT ME!

Me: She hasn't got any teeth...

Ed: She still has a beek!

Matsumoto: I'll read the last letter!

_I think you should bring Hawkeye and Mustang back and make the colonel wear the tiny mini skirt that he's so intent on making the women wear. It would be funny_

Me and Ed: It sure would...

Me: BRING THEM IN!

Mustang: Why are we here, again?

Hawkeye: I don't know sir, I have never been here before.

Mustang: Oh, yeah...

Ed: *smirks evilly* Hello colonel...

Mustang: *sweatdrop* What's up with you, Fullmetal?

Ed: *shows him the letter*

Mustang: *pales* ... no...

Hawkeye: I'm sorry to say it sir, but you asked for it.

Me: That's one of your mort famous lines EVER!

Mustang: But...

Me: Just do it...

Mustang: Who do you think you are?!

Me: I am the author of this fic...

Takara: *fake gasp*

Me: Cut it! And as such, I am able to do whatever I want...

Mustang: Prove it.

Me: *eyebrow rises, sloooooooooowly* You want me to preove it? *evil smirk* Heheheh...

Ed: Ah, oh... colonel, better apoligize...

Al: Yes, you really don't want to-

Mustang: Like I said, prove it

Envy: ... He's busted...

Toushiro: *nods*

Me: Okay! *clap!*

Mustang: WAH! WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO?! AND WHY AM I WEARING A SIGN THAT SAYS GLOMP ME?!

Me: Because... you want me to let the fan-girls in?

Mustang: ... What fan-girls?

Me: *opens a door* THESE fan-girls!

Fan-girls: OMI GAAAAAAAWD! IT'S ROY! ROY! SHIRTLESS! LET'S GLOMP HIM! *hunts Mustang*

Mustang: WAAAAAAAAAH!!

Ed: ... That was evil...

Toushiro: It sure was...

Me: *laughs evily* MWAHAHAHAHAH!! THAT PROOF ENOUGH, EH, ROY-CHAN?!

Mustang: YES!! YESYESYES!!! JUST TAKE THEM AWAY!!!!

Me: Okay... *clap*

Mustang: They disappeared...

Me: YES! Now, put on a shirt and your skirt

Mustang: What skirt?

Me: *holds out a mini skirt* THIS skirt

Mustang: ... *puts on mini skirt*

Me: Now, do a pose!

Mustang: ... *does a pose*

Ed: *rolls on the floor laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! THIS IS HILARIOUS!!!

Takara: *glances at me* We've got the same idea?

Me: *nods* We sure have... Ed!

Ed: Yes?

Me: Heheheh... I! I, as the author, demand you to say the line "colonel Mustang is dead sexy... in a mini skirt" while Toushiro is taping it!

Ed: *pales* WHAT?!

Me: Just do it... if you don't want to get the same treatment as Roy-chan did before...

Ed: ... Okay, COLONEL MUSTANG IS DEAD SEXY... IN A MINI SKIRT!!

Envy: ... Okay, now that freaked me out...

Me: What, you don't like YAOI?

Envy: I don't like, what?

Me: Forget it... YAY!!

Ed: Why did they have to bring the colonel in again?

Me: Cause he's popular, I guess... he's always on the 2nd place after you

Ed: I know, but...

Al: I'm always on third place...

Ed: Are you sad, Al?

Al: Nii-san, am I ugly?

Me: NOOOOOO! *glomps Al* YOU ARE ADORABLE! You are awesomly cute, in your own way!

Al: OH NII-SAN! IT'S THE FIRST TIME SINCE I GOT STUCK IN THIS BODY!!

Ed: ...

Takara: And NO!, since we haven't got any more letters... let's say good bye!

Me: Okay... and the last letter was from my new reviewer Wolfie-chan!

Inuyasha: IS KOUGA HERE?!

Me: WAAH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! HE ISN'T HERE!!

Takara: Onineko-chan's point is that, she loves any new reviewers, but of course she loves the old ones too... PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON, YOU TWO!

Matsumoto: COVER TAICHOU'S EYES!

Toushiro: STOP IT!

Hinamori: *blush* Kagome-chan... your clothes...

Matsumoto: You shouldn't see a naked woman like that yet, taichou!

Toushiro: THEN PUT MORE CLOTHES ON, MATSUMOTO!!

Takara: GOOD BYE FOR THIS TIME!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: HELLO HELLO HELLOOOO!!!!!! I'm so happy! I'm getting more popular all the time... THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!

Toushiro: More hyper than usual...

Me: Of course! I drank something black and hot before I got her! ORANGEEES!!

Ed: ...Okay, who gave her coffee?

Envy: *whistles innocently*

Ed: Envy....

Matsumoto: And I swear I didn't help him! And I did not put sake in it!

Toushiro: No one accaused you Matsumoto... YOU PUT SAKE IN IT??!! *temperature in the room sinks*

Matsumoto: Ehm... oh... I...

Al: ... You guys can never behave, can you?

Kagome: No...

Takara: Calm down Toushiro, it's cold as it is in here!

Toushiro: ... *temperature rises again*

Me: NOW LET'S DO THE DAAAAAAAAAAAARES!!!!

Ed: Wow, she forgot the disclaimer...

Me: WHO CARES?! EVERYONE ALREADY KNOWS THAT I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!!! OR INUYASHA!! OR FMA!!!

Inuyasha: *covering his sensetive ears* Someone... shut her up...

Takara: Onineko-chan, please calm down...

Me: WHY?!

Takara: Cause you're killing Inuyasha...

Me: INUYASHA-SAMAAAA!!

Inuyasha: DON'T SCREAM!!

Me: *whispers* Sorry...

Toushiro: Why don't she take Al with her and run a few times outside until the coffeine is gone?

Ed: Great idea!

Al: Why me?

Toushiro: Since you're the only one that can't get exausted...

Al: Oh...

Me: YAY! LET'S RUN!! *runs out of the room*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Takara: Well, while she's gone, why don't we take a look at the first letter for today?

Ed: Sounds good to me... who want to read it?

Kagome: I can do it... it's from Knolee-chan!

Ichigo: The nice girl?

Kagome: Yeah... but I'm not sure if you're gonna like her after this...

Ichigo: *rips letter out of her hands*

_Hmm, i have more evil ones...for Ichigo._

_Okay, so, Ichigo's first. I dare him to kiss Rukia in front of Byakuya (because I'm evil like that). I would SUGGEST to Byakuya not to kill him..._

_To Ed...how would you react if you NEVER grew any taller?_

_Oh, and I know that this one is weird, but I dare Toushirou and Momo to go on a ride on Hyourinmaru's back...somehow...assuming that Hyourinmaru lets them..._

_To Matsumoto, what will you do if you saw Gin again?_

_Last of all, I dare Inuyasha to cook for Kagome._

_Heh heh heh, that's all for now!_

Ichigo: ... Does she want me to get killed?!

Kagome: I don't know... who's Byakuya? I know that I know a Byakuya, but I don't think it's the same one as yours

Me: *enters* HEY EVERYONE! Look who I found in the yard! They just stood there...

Rukia: Hi again!

Byakuya: ...

Ichigo: ... THAT is Byakuya...

Kagome: Oh, I see

Toushiro: Kuchiki? What were you doing in the yard?

Byakuya: I don't know. I was in my office, but...

Ichigo: Wow... it's the gloomy duo...

Toushiro: It's not gloomy!

Byakuya: Let's just call it "adult charm"

Toushiro: *nods*

Inuyasha: Adult charm? Then what about that one? *points at Toushiro*

Toushiro: You have a problem with me?!

Inuyasha: No, I just stated the obvious!

Toushiro: Hph!

Me: And I also found these two! *Mario/Tricket and Hagane enters the room*

Tricket: HELLO!

Hagane: WOW! We're back! EEEEEED!!!

Ed: ... *hides*

Hagane: NOO! Don't hide! *follows Ed* EEEEEEEEEEDOOOOO!!

Tricket: He still isn't here...

Me: That's because you didn't dare him to come!

Tricket: Oh...

Me: Okay! I've calmed down... let's do the dare! ... what is the dare?

Ed: *peeks out from under the sofa* You didn't even read the letters before you started to write this chapter? *gets pulled out and hugged by Hagane* GNAAAAH!!

Hagane: EEEEEEED!!

Me: I did read them! But then someone gave me that black drink... and my head went... fuzzy

Matsumoto: NOT thanks to the sake

Toushiro: Matsumoto, be quiet

Matsumoto: Yes sir

Me: *reads the letter* Aha! It's THAAAT one! Go ahead Ichigo...

Ichigo: But...!

Me: No but! Just do it! Shiro-chan, make sure that Byakuya doesn't do anything stupid. You're the only other captain here

Toushiro: I will... IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!

Me: I know! But it's easier to call you Shiro-chan! And I love your reaction... Ichigo! Do it before I do something harsh!

Ichigo: But! Okay... *walks over to Rukia* Sorry Rukia but this is a dare...

Rukia: *grabs his collar and kisses him*

Ichigo: ?!

Everyone: ... Now THAT was unexpected...

Byakuya: *grabs Zenbon Sakura*

Toushiro: *grabs Hyorinmaru* Sorry Kuchiki, but I won't let you do anything...

Byakuya: As if you can stop me...

Me: He can... belive me, he can... Okay! Enough you two!

Rukia: *releases Ichigo* You taste strawberry, Ichigo

Ichigo: Wha-?!

Inuyasha: WAHAHAHAHAH! HE EVEN TASTES STRAWBERRY!

Me: Be careful Inuyasha-sama or I'll make YOU TWO kiss!

Ichigo and Inuyasha: WAH! NO NO NO NO NO!!

Me: Heheheheh... I can say okay to your request now... but if I get that suggestion in a letter... heheheh...

Inuyasha: You're evil...

Ichigo: Plainly evil...

Kagome: At least you guys agree about that...

Me: HEY! That's mean!

Takara: SHUT UP! Anyhow, Ed. What's your answer?

Ed: ... I WILL GROW TALL!!

Envy: How do you know that?

Ed: BECAUSE I WILL!!

Al: He'd turn emo...

Ed: No, I wouldn't!

Al: Yes you would...

Ed: No I wouldn't!

Envy: Yes you would...

Ed: NO I WOULDN'T!!!

Inuysha: SHUT UP!!

Me: NEXT!

Inuyasha: WHY IS EVERYBODY SCREAMING!!

Ichigo: BECAUSE WE LIKE TO HURT YOUR EARS!

Me: YOUR ADORABLE DOG-EARS!!

Tricket and Hagane: YAY DOG-EARS!!

Inuyasha: DON'T SHOUT!

Toushiro: ... And I thought that this couldn't get any crazier...

Matsumoto: Wow taichou! You were wrong!

Toushiro: SHUT UP MATSUMOTO!

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!

Hinamori: Wow, you're all loud today...

Toushiro: H-Hinamori? When did you get here?

Hinamori: Two seconds ago...

Me: Hmm... wonder if she wants you to ride Hyourinmaru's back in his human form (WHICH BTW IS DAMN HOOOOT!!) or his dragon form...

Ichigo: It'd look fun if they rode his human form...

Hinamori: I think I prefer the dragon form... it's cold and a bit scary but...

Toushiro: *rises eye brow* You think that Hyourinmaru is scary?

Hinamori: Well...

Inuyasha: HELLOO! It's a huge dragon made of ice!

Toushiro: And your point is?

Inuyasha: ... Are you stupid?

Toushiro: Come forth, Hyorinmaru...

Hyorinmaru (human form): Yes Toushiro?

Me: EEEEEEEEEK!! IT'S HYORINMARUUUUUUU!! *drool*

Hyorinmaru: ...

Toushiro: We've got a dare. Hinamori and I are going to ride your back

Hyorinmaru: Why?

Toushiro: Because Knolee said so. Be happy that it isn't worse

Hyorinmaru: ... I see... *turns into a dragon*

Me: Brrr... it sure is cold here...

Takara: What did you expect?

Me: *totally ignores Takara* Okay, Shiro-chan, Hinamori, climb up!

Hagane: I ALSO WANT TO GO!!

Me: Go and snuggle with Envy or something instead...

Envy: NOOO!!! *runs away*

Hagane: YAY! LET'S PLAY TAAG!!

Toushiro: *climbes up and offers Hinamori his hand* Here Hinamori

Hinamori: *grabs his hand* Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun

Toushiro: It's Hitsugaya-taichou... you ready?

Hinamori: *nods*

Toushiro: Okay then... souten ni saze, Hyorinmaru! ((A.N:I though that this fit quite well, considering that it means "sit/reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru XD))

Tricket: And there they left...

Hagane: WITHOUT MEEEEEEEE!!

Envy: LET GO OFF ME! YOU'RE GONNA STRANGLE ME!!!! LET GOOOO!!

Takara: NOW, MATSUMOTO, ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!!

Matsumoto: OKAAAAAY!! I WOULD...!!!!

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM?!

Ichigo: YEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!

Inuyasha: Why you... KAZE NO KIZU!!!

Ichigo: WAAAAAAAAH!!

Me: Boys don't fight... well Matsumoto, what is your answer?

Matsumoto: Okay... I think that I'd... ki-...

Toushiro: Don't lie Matsumoto. You wouldn't even be able to attack Ichimaru, let alone kill him...

Matsumoto: T-taichou? When did you get back?

Toushiro: Just in time to hear your false answer. Now, answer the question without lying...

Matsumoto: Taichou, I...

Toushiro: Just do it, I don't mind

Matsumoto: Thank you taichou. I-I would ask him... a simple why. Why did he work for Aizen, why did he want Hinamori-chan and taichou to kill eachother, why did he betray the soul society... why did he betray me...

Toushiro: That's a good answer Matumoto

Matsumoto: Thank you taichou...

Me: *wipes away a tear* Beautiful Matsumoto! Now, to the next dare... Inuyasha, kitchen, rice and stuff like that are all over there. You know what to do

Inuyasha: Actually... does she have to eat whatever I manage to cook?

Me: There's nothing like that in the dare, but I guess... she can at least try. She doesn't have to eat it all but...

Takara: NEXT! If you're done with strangling Envy Hagane, then do you want to read the next letter?

Hagane: SURE I DO! *reads it through* HEY! It's from me!

Everyone: Oh no...

Hagane: HEY! Oh, Gesshou-chan? ((A.N: her personal nickname for me. It means "Moon Eclipse". PM me if you're curious))

Me: Yeah?

Hagane: Remember what you promised me about this dare?

Me: ... *reads the letter through* Oh... yes I do. Al, take off your head

Al: What? Why?

Me: Because Hagane is going to sit in you, by reasons you'll soon understand...

Al: Okaaaaaaaaay... *takes off his head and Hagane jumps in*

Hagane: Okay, I'm good!

Me: Okay... then read it!

Hagane: Okay!

F_irst, I want poor Ed to wash his underpants together with Hohenheim's.__And while they're being washed, they're both going to wear pink and green bath robes with cows and elephants on. And then I want Edward to sing a love song(I don't care which one) for me (while wearing his bath robe *shivering*).Then I want Toushiro to sing "This light I see" (Of course *giggle*) and Ichigo to wear a lime green afro wig for the rest of the chappie (I like your hair, don't think anything else). Then, I dare you to something sightly perverted with Toushiro if you let me do the same thing with Ed. And then, finally, I want to sit in Al's armor while reading this. I don't want to get killed. XD_

Everyone: ...

Al: I do understand why you wanted to hide...

Ed: NO! Don't you DARE let that old man come in he-

Hohenheim: Hello there Edward

Ed: GNAAAAAAAAAH!!

Me: Heheheheh... let's do it!

Inuyasha: WAH! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!

Me: Who cares? Do it!

Ed: But...!

Hohenheim: There there Edward, listen to the girl *takes off Ed's clothes and quickly dresses him up in the green bathrobe*

Ed: WAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Hohenheim: I'm just doing what I've been told... *does the same on himself as he just did to Ed* There!

Me: Wow, aren't you nice, Hohenheim?

Inuyasha: THE KITCHEN IS STILL ON FIRE!

Me: Now... *clap-pow-SWEEEEEESH!* There, walk up on the stage and SING!

Ed: ... When did you learn alchemy?

Me: Today actually *smile* Do it...

Ed: Sigh, whatever... *walks up on the stage* Ehm... I'll sing... ehm... Ladies and gentlemen, we're floating in space. At least some parts of it...

Me: YAY! GO!

Ed: *takes a deep breath*

_All I want in life's a little bit of love to take the pain away. _

_Getting strong today, a gigant step each day~_

_All I want in life's a little bit of love to take the pain away._

_Getting strong today, a gigant step each day~_

_I've been told only fools rush in, only fools rush in_

_But I, don't belive, I don't belive, I could still fall in love with you_

_I will love you 'til I die, and I will love you all the time_

_So please put your sweet hand in mine and float in space and drift in time_

_All my time until I die we'll float in space just you and I_

_All I want in life's a little bit of love to take the pain away_

Hagane: ... *cries*

Ed: WAAAAAH!! DON'T CRY DON'T CRY DON'T CRYYYYYY!! WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?

Hagane: Because you sang for me! You sang a love song for me! My dream's finally come true!

Ed: ... *sweat drop and then smile* I made you that happy just by singing?

Hagane: *nods* It did! I'm overjoyed just by being here in the same room as you!

Ed: *blush*

Me: HEY! Fluff later, okay? Now, Shiro-chan?

Toushiro: *sigh* Do I have to?

Me: Yes...

Toushiro: *sigh* Okay *walks up on the stage* ´

_Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari_

_Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu_

_Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi_

_Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba o haita_

_"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o_

_Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda_

_Mamorou toshite kizutsukeru chikara de_

_Nani o te ni shite yuku?_

_I believe in this light I see_

_Tashika na hikari yo_

_Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure_

_Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi_

_Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta_

_Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara_

_Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure_

_"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni_

_Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda_

_Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de_

_Nani o te ni shite yuku?_

_I believe in this light I see_

_Kodoku na hikari yo_

_Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure_

_Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga_

_Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori o hanatsu_

_Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga_

_Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu_

_Kokoro o hanatsu_

_Hikari o hanatsu_

_I believe in..._

_Believe in this light I see_

_Tashika na hikari yo_

_Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure_

_I believe in this light I see_

_Kodoku na hikari yo_

_Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure_

Me: *cries*

Toushiro: Not you too! Why are you crying?!

Me: BECAUSE I GOT TO SEE YOU SIIING!!

Toushiro. ... *blush*

Me: Oh, that's right! If anyone want to know why I love this song (or want to know what it means), just PM me!

Ichigo: Why a wig?!

Hagane: Because I felt very random when i wrote that letter!

Ichigo: ...

Me: Ed, transmute a wig please...

Ed: Out of what?

Me: Something...

Ed: ... Envy, come here for a second...

Envy: What?

Hagane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Me: Use the floor or something

Ed: The floor?

Me: Or something else, just not someone else's hair!

Ed: Aaw, okay... *clap-pow-SWEESH!* There you go...

Me: Thanks! Now be a good boy and put it on, Ichigo

Ichigo. I don't wanna

Me: Doesn't matter...

Ichigo: ... And you'll do something far worse if I don't

Me: *smile* You bet!

Ichigo: Aw, what the hell... *puts it on* There...

Me: GOOD BOY!

Inuyasha: HELLO! THE FUCKING KITCHEN IS STILL ON FIRE!!

Toushiro: Souten ni saze, Hyorinmaru...

Inuyasha: WAAAAAH!! TOO MUCH!

Toushiro: MAKE UP YOUR MIND!

Me: Heh heh... I like this part of the dare...

Takara: Pervert...

Me: Shut up!

Ed. Ehm... you gotta do it in public?

Me: No... we can hide in that other room over there!

Toushiro: ...

Me: COME ON! *drags Toushiro to the room*

Toushiro: LET GO!!

Hagane: *jumps out of the armor* EEEEEEEEEEEED!!

Ed: WAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Hagane: NEVER! *catches him and drags him to the other room*

Ed: *from inside* NOOOO!!

Hagane: *still from inside* YEEEEEEEEES!! Come on, it won't be that bad!

Everyone: ...

Takara: WELL! Let's see... Oh my gawd!

Matsumoto: What's wrong?

Takara: A letter fell down from the table! The last dare was actually number three, but since number 2 fell down, nobody noticed! DRAT! Anyway, sorry... Allen the musician, the former Hitsu-taichou

Kagome: What does it say? May I read it since Ichigo stole the last one I was supposed to read?

Takara: Sure!

Kagome: Thanks!

_I think that you should bring Sango and Kilala, or Kirara which ever you prefere, in. All of the girls in the group will go wild for the adorable little cat thing. Yay kitties!_

Takara: Onineko's gonna love this... she adores cats!

Al: So do I!

Envy: We know that...

Me: *enters* HI EVERYONE! MISSED ME?!

Hagane: *enters* HIIIIIIIIII!!

Ed and Toushiro: *walks behind them, blushing*

Matsumoto: *smiling* So, how did it go?

Toushiro: ... *blush*

Me: Don't be like that Shiro-chan! Truth to be told, he continued where I left off!

Hagane: So did Ed!

Matsumoto and Al: ... That true?

Toushiro and Ed: Sh-shut up!

Me: TIME FOR KITTIES! And I hate the name Kilala... it's just... wrong... I only go with the original japanese names

Sango: Hi again everyone!

Kirara: Miii!

Everyone except Toushiro and Ed: KAWAIIIII!!!

Al: She's so cute!

Me: She sure is! May I hold you Kirara?

Sango: Sure, go ahead

Kirara: Miii!

Me: Aaaw!

Matsumoto: I want to hold her too!

Toushiro: I don't think that's a very good idea... she'd disappear if you hugged her... and it would take years to find her...

Matsumoto: Aw, that's mean taichou!

Toushiro: Maybe so, but it's true...

Me: NEEEEEEEEEEEXT! You want to read Tricket?

Tricket: YES! YAY! Finally!

_I dare everyone to do something random...with more live ducks._

Tricket: HEY! That was too short!

Toushiro and Ed: WHO SAID SHORT?!

Me: Don't worry, you can read the next one too if you like

Tricket: YAY!

Ed: More ducks...

Me: Hmmm.... something random... PLAY SOCCER!

Al: Soccer? With ducks? Isn't that mean to the ducks?

Me: No, why? it's not like they're gonna be the ball if that's what you thought...

Al: Oh, okay...

Toushiro: ...You want us to play soccer with ducks?

Me: Hey, she said something random, didn't she?

Toushiro: Yeah but...

Ed: Whatever... *transmutes a ball* HERE WE GO! *kicks it*

_After the game (the ducks lost btw)_

Toushiro: That was all too easy...

Ed: Not to mention weird

Me: NOW! To the last letter! Start whenever you're ready, Tricket

Tricket: YAY!

_I think that you should give Al some kittens. He needs kittens! Lots and lots of kittens. And I dare Ed to drink milk. 'laughs evilly and walks away smirking'_

Tricket: And that was from someone called FMA Fangirl

Me: WE WELCOME YE TO OUR FIC!

Takara: ............

Al: KITTENS!

Ed: Oh now you've done it... I WON'T!

Al: Wow, let's count them... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...

Kagome: Why not?

Ed: I HATE MILK!

Ichigo: Why? It'd make you taller!

Toushiro: You have proof to that?

Ichigo: You should try it...

Toushiro and Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!!

Toushiro: Ed, you should try sleeping, it helps you grow...

Ed: It does?!

Envy: If it worked he'd be at least 7.9 ft tall...

Al: 25, 26, 27, 28...

Me: Just drink the milk already

Ed: NO!

Me: Someone hold him for me...

Ed: NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Inuyasha: STOP SHOUTING!

Al: 56, 57, 58, 59, 60...

Me: *Pours the milk down Ed's throat* Heeeeeere we GO!

Ed: GAKH!!

Matsumoto: Careful! You might spill it on your clothes!

Envy: Yeah...

Ed: GAKH!

Al: 621, 622, 623...

Me: AND THAT'S ALL FOR THIS TIME!!! Long chappie... YAY!! Please review!

Al: 1000! 1000 kittens!

Me: YEAH! And over 4000 words! YAY ME/US!!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone else: HELLO!

Takara: *hits me* Why didn't you update earlier?!

Me: OW! HEY! I had a lot of things to do! And I started writing my new fic **Family**, as well! If you like Hitsugaya, then please read! And I also wrote a one-shot about Ed called **Death **(please read BTW, and make me happy! ^^)

Takara: *hits me again* Stop doing that...

Me: OW! I could say the same thing to you!

Kagome: Now now girls, don't fight...

Me: *points at Takara: SHE STARTED IT!

Ichigo: What are you? Five years old?

Me: Nope, fifteen! You missed by TEEEEEEEN years!

Ichigo: ... So? Wait, you're the same age as me?

Me: YUP! HAH! IN YOUR FACE, STRAWBERRY!!

Ichigo: I TOLD YOU IT'S...

Toushiro: SHUT UP! We've got a full scedule today, calm down!

Ed: We do?

Al: How do you know?

Toushiro: I talked to Takara yesterday and I read the schedule...you should do that sometime

Matsumoto: There's a schedule?! I never knew...

Toushiro: You never cared either...

Takara: He's right, we got MANY letters this time!

Me: YAY! MANY LETTERS! I got shocked... belive me, this is going to be a WEEEEEEEEEEEEIRD chappie...

Envy: Let's start then!

Me: YAY! Okay, who'll read the first one? KAGOME!

Kagome: Okay!

_Since poor little Toshie is suffering so much i think i should help him out. i dare matsumoto to actually do her paperwork for a change. and i think you should bring isshin in and make him tell ichigo that he's a former shinigami. keep up the good work, look forward to more hilarity.  
wolfie-chan_

Toushiro: *eye twitching* Toushie...

Me: Come on Shiro-chan! She's trying to be nice to you!

Toushiro: Toushie...

Takara: Now do it Matsumoto

Matsumoto: But...

Ed: Be glad that it isn't worse...

Matsumoto: THIS IS BAD ENOUGH!

Al: Just do it, please

Matsumoto: *cries but does it*

Ichigo: What?

Me: Don't ask me... ask him...

Isshin: ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *throws himself at Ichigo*

Ichigo: *kicks him in the face*

Isshin: OW! Why'd you that?!

Ichigo: What do you think, you bloody geezer?! LOOK AT THIS! *shows him the letter* Dare to explain?

Isshin: *pales* H-how did she...?

Ichigo: That's not the point! Is it true?!

Isshin: *sigh* Yeah, it is...

Ichigo: Does that mean that you're dead?!

Isshin: Well...

Ichigo: You know what? Never mind... *grabs zangetsu* Better run 'cause even if you're not dead yet... we can fix it...

Isshin: WAH! PUT THAT THING AWAY! *runs away*

Ichigo: STOP, DAMN IT!! *hunts Isshin*

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

Ed: Wow...

Al: He kind of reminds me of you, nii-san...

Ed: What was that?!

Envy: The truth...

Ed: THE GATE?

Envy: ...

Kagome: Shall we go on to the next letter...

Matsumoto: I'M DONE!

Toushiro: Yeah right... then what's that paper mountain that you're trying to hide back there?

Matsumoto: ... OH! Well HOW did they get there? Eheheh...

Toushiro: I can read the next one...

_I dare everyone to do something random...with live cows AND ducks this time. And Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding to take place._

Toushiro: ... her again...

Inuyasha: DramaKagome?

Toushiro: *nods*

Me: Hmmm... something random... LET'S DANCE TO THE CARAMEL DANCE!! Which IS a swedish song! I'm so PROUD!

Al: You are?

Me: YES! OKAY EVERYONE! LET'S DANCE!! _Dansa me' oss, klappa era händer, gör som vi gör, ta bara steg åt vänster. Lyssna o' lär, missa inte chansen, NU e' vi här me' karamell dansen!_

Everyone but Ichigo who's still chasing his dad: ... *starts to dance*

Me: YAY! _DANSA ME' OSS, KLAPPA ERA HÄNDER..._

_After the song_

Me: That was fun!

Takara: Yeah, even though the ducks and the cows had a hard time doing it... it looked kind of funny

Me: OF COURSE IT DID! And it was random, just like she wanted. *reads the letter over again* OMC! Like, a real wedding? AWESOME! I GET TO WRITE A WEDDING SCENE!!

Envy: Why is she so happy about that?

Al: No idea...

Me: Did ya say somethin'?

Al and Envy: NO!

Me: We need a priest... MIROKU! COME IN HERE!

Inuyasha: NO! He's NOT going to...

Me: He so is... we need a priest in order to marry you guys, am I right? He's the only one I know!

Inuyasha: But he's...!

Me: I don't care! Come here Miroku!

Miroku: Hello there everyone!

Inuyasha: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Kagome: Osuwari...

Inuyasha* BLAM!* GNAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Kagome: You have to calm down, Inuyasha

Inuyasha: WHY?!

Kagome: Otherwise I won't marry you...

Inuyasha: WHA-?!

Me: OKAY! Let's dress you guys up properly, shall we?

_two seconds later_

Me: THERE! All done!

Kagome: WAAH! How on earth...?!

Inuyasha: WAAH! I'M WEARING A COSTME?!

Ed: I think it's a tux...

Inuyasha: EVEN WORSE!

Me: But Inuyasha-sama, you're so hot!

Inuyasha: Wha-?!

Takara: WHO'S GONNA LEAD KAGOME TO THE ALTAR?!

Me: Hmmm... Envy, you do it!

Envy: What? Why me?

Me: Because you're the only shape-shifter in here so you can transform into a man that look like her father... or something...

Envy: Ehm... okay... *transforms into whatever man you think her dad would look like*

Kagome: Uhm... okay...

Envy: Let's go...

Kagome: Sure...

Me: *plays the organ*

Miroku: We have gathered here today to combine two humans, err, human and hanyou. (A lot of words later...) Do you Inuyasha, take this Kagome Higurashi to be your wife, and love her until death do you apart?

Inuyasha: I-I do

Miroku: And do you, Kagome Higuradshi, take this Inuyasha to be your husband, and love him until death do you apart?

Kagome: *BLUUUUUUUUUSH!!* I do

Miroku: Then you are now married, you may kiss the bride

Inuyasha: *kiss*

Kagome: *kiss*

Everyone else: *cheers, more or less*

Envy: So, now they're married... now what?

Toushiro: Be patie-

Me: LET'S READ THE NEXT ONE!!!!

Toushiro: Patient... you really can't be calm, can you?

Me: When I'm not in a room full of people I love and admire, sure! I can actually be very calm... I just don't like to be it!

Toushiro: ... I see...

Takara: I'll read the next one... THIS IS INCREDIBLE!

Matsumoto: What is?

Takara: The first letter got lost AGAIN! I'm sorry, Knolee-san... but here we go!

_Okay, just a bit more._

_Inuyasha, i dare you to go to sesshomaru and cuddle with him and tell him that he's the best older brother in the world...in a little kid's voice._

_If you do it, then Kagome can give you some ramen later._

_Ed and Al can do something similar (ah, brotherly love...)_

_Ichigo, I'm sorry about earlier. I'll give you this box of strawberries. You WILL go and share them with Rukia. *grins* And I'm not trying to pun your name. Of course not! I'm trying to be nice here!_

_Ahem. Toushirou and Momo, can you materialize your zanpakutou spirits and eat watermelon together in the sunset...wherever you can get such a setting?_

_Oh! Can Hyourinmaru (please) make it snow, and everyone can have a huge snowball fight! Including Byakuya and Toushirou (I really want to see them doing something of the sort._

Inuyasha: NO!! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Ichigo: Wow, why are you so angry all of the sudden?

Inuyasha: I WON'T DO IT! NOT EVEN FOR RAMEN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Matsumoto: Who's Sesshoumaru?

Me: Imagine a Byakuya with LOOOOOOOONG silver hair, elven ears, purple markings in his face and a huge furr over his right shoulder... and an even cooler personality

Ichigo: Is that even possible?

Me: Yup! And he's got a LOOOOOOT of fan-girls...

Matsumoto: Oh...

Me: So, should I let him in?

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Me: Too late...

Sesshoumaru: ... Where am I?

Me: HELLO SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!

Sesshoumaru: ... *totally ignoring me* Are you behind this, little brother?

Inuyasha: As IF!

Me: WAAAAAAAAH! HE IGNORED ME!

Takara: Well Sesshoumaru-sama...

Me: WAAAAAAAH!! YOU IGNORED ME TOO!!

Takara: Well, you are here to do some dares

Sesshoumaru: Dares?

Takara: Yes, dares

Sesshoumaru: And if I refuse?

Takara: Then she'll steal your fluff....

Sesshoumaru: ... What's the dare?

Me: Well... *shows him the letter*

Sesshoumaru: ... No

Me: No?

Sesshoumaru: No.

Me: WHY?!

Sesshoumaru: ...

Inuyasha: For once I agree, NEVER! I WILL NEVER CUDDLE HIM!

Me: Yes you will.... I have the power of the author! I can make you two do it!

Inuyasha: *moves towards Sesshoumaru* WAH! I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY! *cuddles Sesshoumaru* NOOO!!! *sounds like a little kid* You'we the best oldew bwothew in the wowld! *in his normal voice, jumping away from Sesshoumaru* WAH!

Sesshoumaru: ... Touch me again and I will kill you...

Inuyasha: Belive me, I won't...

Me: Ed, Al, your turn!

Al: Okay! *glomps Ed* YOU'RE THE BEST OLDER BROTHER IN THE WORLD!

Ed: CAN'T- BREATHE!!

Ichigo: *takes the strawberries* ... Thanks... Hi Rukia

Rukia: Are you not surprised that I popped out of nowhere?

Ichigo: Nah, I'm used to it by now. Want some?

Rukia: Sure!

Ichigo: HEY! Give me my box back!

Hinamori: Hi again everyone!

Toushiro: Hinamori?

Hinamori: Hello, Shiro-chan!

Toushiro: SHIRO JUNA! (don't call me Shiro!)

Me: KAWAII!!!

Toushiro: ...

Kagome: Aaw, that's really cute! But... how are you going to...?

Me: Easy! There's a hill just outside where they can sit. The view from there is B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L-L!

Takara: There's only one "L" in beautiful...

Me: Not if it's extra beauftiful!

Inuyasha: Come on, why don't you just admit that you can't spell?

Me: ... Kagome...

Kagome: Osuwari

Inuyasha: GNAH! *BLAM!*

Me: Now, why don't you two materialize Hyorinmaru and Tobiume?

Toushiro: We got distracted... Come forth, Hyorinmaru

Hinamori: Show yourself, Tobiume

Hyorinmaru: Why am I here... again?

Tobiume: Aaah, nice to be out!

Me: *hands Toushiro and Hinamori some watermelons* Here you go! Go outside and watch the sunset, just like you did back in the old days!

Kagome: You make them sound old...

Me: It's true... Off you go!

Toushiro: Okay, OKAY! Geez... *leaves together with Hinamori and their zanpakutous*

Inuyasha: *eyes Tessaiga* How do they do that with their swords?

Me: Well, they have special swords...

Inuyasha: I do too!

Me: Yes... but not like theirs

Inuyasha: And by the way, why is HE still here? *points at Sesshoumaru*

Me: ... Why shouldn't he?

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: You honestly can't see why it's a problem to have them in the same room?

Me: Nope, not as long as I am here

Kagome: ... Well...

Me: Well, it's time for that snowball-fight! TOUSHIRO!

Toushiro: *enters with the others* Yes?

Me: Are you done?

Toushiro: Well...

Me: GREAT! Then, Hyorinmaru?

Hyorinmaru: Yes?

Me: Please make it snow while I get Byakuya *walks towards the door*

Takara: Where are you going?

Me: I'm gonna get Byakuya, he's in the kitchen

Envy: We have a kitchen?

Me: Yes... there he is! I didn't have to get him!

Byakuya: When did it start snowing...?

Sesshoumaru: Finally someone who seems a little sane at least

Byakuya: Same

Me: WAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE DANGEROUS, QUIET DUO! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!

Byakuya and Sesshoumaru: *glare*

Me: EEK!

Ed: *THOFF!* OW! WHO THREW THAT SNOWBALL!?

Envy: HE DID, HE DID! *points at Toushiro*

Toushiro: What?!

Ed: ...

Envy: *THOFF!* OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I TOLD YOU IT WAS HIM!

Ed: Yeah, SUUUUUURE it was...

Envy: Oh, I'll get you, pipsqueak...

Ed and Toushiro: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Envy: *THOFF THOFF!* WAAH!

Toushiro: Nice shot, Edward, but don't let your guard down...

Ed: Likewise... DUCK!

Toushiro: I don't see...

Ed: It's a real duck! Get down! WAH!

Toushiro: WAH!

Ed: WHO THE HELL THREW THAT DUCK?!

Me: *whisteles innocently* NOOOT me *THOFF!* OW! ICHIGO YOU-YOU...! TAKARA! COME HERE, WE'LL SHOW THEM WHAT WE'VE GOT!

Takara: ROGER THAT, SISTER!

Inuaysha: Come on Kagome!

Ichigo: *THOFF!* OW! Inuyasha, that hurt!

Inuaysha: Naaw, did I huwt the pwetty stwabewwy? *THOFF!* OW!

Ichigo: Naaw, sorry, did I hurt the little doggy?

Inuyasha: Why YOU! TAKE THIS!

Ichigo: *THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF!* OW! Why you!

Inuyasha: *THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF!*

Ichigo: *THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF!*

Inuaysha: *THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF!*

Toushiro: *THOFF!* What the...?! Aim properly, will ya?! Come on Hyorinmaru, Hinamori, we'll show them!

Hinamori: Okay! Come on Tobiume!

Me: But, Byakuya, Sesshoumaru-sama? Why won't you join?

Sesshoumaru and Byakuya: Obvious reasons...

Me: Okay... ATTACK!

Sesshuomaru and Byakuya: WHAT?! *THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF THOFF!*

_Later_

Me: THAT WAS FUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Takara: It sure was! But I think it was quite unfair that Toushiro and Hyorinamru ended up in the same team in the end... the were unstoppable!

Me: What did you expect?

Kagome: Shall we go on with the next letter?

Me: Sure! Hinamori, please read

Hinamori: Sure! It's from Tricket

_I have a question for Toushiro, how old are you?  
I dare Inuyasha and Koga to kiss XD  
And once again make Ichigo dress up as strawberry while running around yelling "I'm a pwetty pwetty strawberry"!!  
Please could you make Uryuu Ishida Pop-up in my room? (HEHEHEHE!!) Ed.. why do you keep destroying your gloves!? And why don't you take them of before you do the clap-pow-sweesh thing? (at least when you know that your going to destroy the glove anyway?)._._

Toushiro: None of your buisness

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun...

Toushiro: What?

Hinamori: Just please, answer the question

Toushiro: ... I'm 130, which is like 13 human years...

Hinamori: That wasn't so hard, now was it?

Me: Tricket... my friend the YAOI-lover...

Inuyasha: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME TODAY?!

Me: She doesn't hate you... she, well, just love YAOI... BRING KOUGA IN!

Inuaysha: No way in he-

Kouga: Where am I? Kagome! *rushes over to her and grabs her hands* Was it you that brought me here?

Kagome: Hello Kouga-kun! No, it wasn't me, it was...

Kouga: *WHACK!* OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, INUKORO?! (mutt)

Inuaysha: Back off, Aseyogami! (mangey wolf) If you knew why you're here, you'd leave right away!

Kouga: ... Why am I here?

Me: Hello Kouga!

Kouga: Who the hell are you?

Me: What a greeting... anyhow, you're here to do a dare

Kouga: A what?

Me: A dare!

Kouga: What is the dare?

Me: *shows him the letter*

Kouga: *pales* NO WAY IN HELL! I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T DO IT!!!!!

Me: Yes you will... I can control your body...

Kouga: No you can't... WAH! WHY AM I MOVING TOWARDS INUYASHA!?

Inuyasha: WAH! WHY AM I MOVING TOWARDS KOUGA?!

Me: Meheheheh....

Inuyasha and Kouga: YOU'RE EVIL!!!

Me: Oh, sure you want to say that?

Kouga: WAH! LET GO OFF MY FACE, INUKORO!!

Inuyasha: THEN LET GO OFF MY FACE, ASEYOGAMI!!

Me: Heheh, now let's close the space between you...

Kouga and Inuyasha: WAH! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! NO! NO! NOO!! *kiss*

Everyone else: GASP!

Toushiro: She... she made them do it...

Ed: Omc...

Inuyasha: MMMF!!

Kouga: MMMMFM!

Matsumoto: How long are you gonna make them kiss like that?

Me: Hmm... I don't know... I can make them deepen the kiss a little....

Kouga and Inuaysha: ! MFMFMFMFMFMFMMF!!!

Me: Heheh... HERE we go...

Kouga and Inuyasha: *deepens the kiss* MMMMMMMMMMMMMFFF!!

Toushiro: .... Remind me NOT to make her angry...

Ed: Sure... Yaoi... *shivers*

Takara: I think you should let them breathe...

Me: You think so? Okay, that's enough boys!

Kouga and Inuaysha: *jumps as far away from eachother as possible* WAH! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!

Envy: You do know that it's HER fault, don't you?

Inuyasha: ... Yeah, but I don't know what would happen if I tried to attack her...

Me: *innocent smile* It's ALL for the fans!

Ichigo: Compared to that, my dare isn't that.... bad...

Rukia: You mean you LIKE it?

Ichigo: No, at least I don't have to kiss another guy... NO IDEAS HERE FOLKS!

Rukia: Do it! I SO want to see it!

Ichigo: ... You just love to torture me, don't you?

Rukia: Yup!

Ichigo: *sigh* I'M A PWETTY STWABEWWY!!

Rukia: YOU SUWE AWE!

Ichigo: Not you too...

Me: Hmmm... pop up in your room... OKAY! *clap clap* THERE! He should be there about........ now!

Ed: What a question... When I do destroy my gloves...

Al: Which you do more or less al the time...

Ed: Shut up! When I do, I really don't have time to take them off! I mean, I only destroy them in battles when I'm forced to.

Me: I see... NOW! TO THE NEXT LETTER!

_LOL LOVE IT OK IM EVLE SO I DARE ALLTHE BOYS TO PUT ON SEXY SKURTS AND SING MAN I FELL LIKE A I DARE ED TO MAKEOUT WITH ENVY AND ROY.I DARE INUYASHA TO DYE HIS HAIR PINK AND SAY TO KAGOME HIS SARRY FOR EVER GOING AFTER THAT STUPID **,**,** KIKYO AND I HAPPY YOU GIVEME THE SECOND CHANCE'S EACH TIME I I WANT THE ** IN THE ROOM WHEN THIS IS SAID.I WANT TOUSHIRO TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU.I DARE MATSUMOTO TO SING HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME TO THE MAN OF YOU CHOSE AND LAST ICHIGO I THINK PEOPLE HAVE BINE TO MEAN TO YOU SO I DARE YOU TO GO ON A FREE ECSPINS PAID TRIP TO CRUSI SHIP AROUND THE WORLD AND MAKE AL GO WITH HIM CUSE HE'S CUTE ANDMAKE THAT FIRST CLASS TICKET' AND THANKYOU AND I WOULD LOVE TO GUSS ON YOUR FIC._

Me: Ehm, what?

Toushiro:Wow...

Takara: In the future, please try to write clearly...

Me: This sure is a LOT of fun stuff... XD YES!

All of the boys: A SKIRT?! NO WAY!

Ed: It doesn't change much for Envy though, he's already wearing one...

Envy: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Me: Okay girls... get them...

All of the boys: RUN!

All of the girls: TAKE THEM!

_Later_

Matsumoto: Oh, captain, you're so cute in a skirt!

Toushiro: SHUT THE HELL UP, MATSUMOTO!

Rukia: Ichigo, nii-sama... *giggle*

Kagome: The fact that Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are all wearing skirts... kind of scares me *giggle*

Inuyasha: What was that?!

Me: Okay boys, DANCE!!!

The boys: Do we ha-

All of the girls: YES!

The boys: *sigh* _MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN! _

_After the song_

Ed: Oh no... NOT YAOI!

Toushiro: I feel sorry for you...

Envy: FEEL SORRY FOR ME!

Al: Poor nii-san...

Me: Let's get Mustang!

Ed: NOOOOOOOO!!

Mustang: Hello again everyone... Ed, why are you wearing a skirt?

Ed: GO TO HELL!

Mustang: So, what's today's dare?

Me: *whispers in his ear*

Mustang: YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!

Me: I don't want you to... even though it would be fun to watch...

Ed: Wait, at the same time? Are you kidding me?!

Me: No... do it boys...

Ed: WAH! ENVY! MUSTANG! LET GO OFF ME!

Envy: I can't control my hands!

Mustang: ME NEITHER!

Ed: WAH! I don't CARE! JUST GET YOUR HAND OUT OFF MY PANTS EN- MMF!!

Toushiro: She made Envy kiss him...

Al: Omc, I can watch...

Hinamori: Is Mustang kissing Ed's neck?

Toushiro: Yup...

Matsumoto: COVER THE CAPTAIN'S EYES!

Toushiro: WAH!

Ed: MMF! MUSTANG! S-stop it! GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY SHI-MMF!

Kagome: They switched places... Mustang is kissing Ed's mouth and Envy's kissing his neck...

Inuyasha: Woah... I'm glad no one made ME make out... that much...

Takara: Ehm, Hikari-san, aren't you overdoing this a little?

Me: Hmmm... no?

Takara: ... At least let them stop now, Envy's taking Ed's shirt off...

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!! ... Nice chest Ed!

Ed: MFMMMFFFM! (SHUT UP!)

Me: Okay okay, that's enough...

Ed: GASP! FINALLY! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!

Me: No... LET'S GET ON WITH THE NEXT DARE!

Toushiro: Wow, she sure let go off that fast...

Inuyasha: WHY PINK?!

Me: Because she said so!

Inuaysha: Okay....

Me: Ed, fix his... okay, you're catching your breath. Al, can you dye his hair, please?

Al: Sure, no problem! *clap*

Inuyasha: ... I don't like this...

Me: GASP! DO-DO I HAVE TO BRING HER IN HERE?! May I kill her?

Takara: Now now, Hikari. Try to behave...

Me: Okay, I'm calm... KIKYOU!!!!!!!

Matsumoto: WAH! When did she get here?!

Me: Kikyou.... *growl*

Takara: Hikari....

Inuyasha: I, don't get what I'm going to say, but I think it's something like... "I'm sorry for always running after Kikyou, and I'm happy that you always give me a second chance

Kagome: *blush* Oh, Inuyasha...

Kikyou: What?!

Me: KIIIIIILL!!!

Takara: WAH! SOMEONE HOLD HER! SHE'S GONNA...*SCHLKT!* kill Kikyou...

Hinamori: Woah, she stabbed her... two times, three, four, five, six, seven, eigh...

Me: MWAHAHAHAH! DIE!!!!! HEY! LET GO OFF ME, TAKARA!

Takara: No, someone, except Inuyasha, take her out please

Sesshoumaru: I can do it...

Takara: Okay, but you have to come back!

Sesshoumaru: ... Someone else, take her...

Rukia: I'll do it... I don't have to come back later

Takara: Okay, bye!

Me: *growl*

takara: Easy easy, she's gone...

Me: Okay! *smile* LET'S GET ON WITH THE NEXT ONE! A DATE! I like this...

Toushiro: Well, it's not that bad, compared to... well... WAH!

Me: COME ON SHIRO-CHAN! *runs out off the room, holding Toushiro's arm*

Takara: And while she's gone, I'm in charge. Matsumoto?

Matsumoto: Okay... hmmm... *walks over to Kouga*_ BABY HIT ME ONE MORE TIME!_

Kouga: WAH! Why me?

_After the song_

Matsumoto: That was fun!

Kouga: Yeah... sure...

Takara: Hmmm, a first class ticket... Okay!

Ichigo: Finally! *leaves*

Al: Wait for me! She said that I'm cute... YAY! * follows Ichigo*

Takara: Okay, you may come... SweetlittleMiko

Me: LET'S CALL HER MIKO-CHAN!

Takara: WAH! Don't scare me like that!

Me: *CLANG* OW! Don't hit me with the pan! *sob* ANYHOW! *smile* WELCOME MIKO-CHAN!

Miko: Hello!

Me: Ehm, I'd stay away from Ed if I were you...

Miko: Hn?

Ed: Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.....

Miko: EEP!

Me: LET'S GO ON WITH THE LAST TWO LETTERS! You may read them, Miko-chan

Miko: Thank you

_question for inuyasha-sama. is he a virgin?_

_BRING FLUFFY IN [AKA SESSOMARU ] AND MAKE HIM DANCE ''EVILL LAUGH'' AND CALL HIM KING FLUFFEUS!_

Me: She also asked if she can join... yes you can, in the next chapter

Inuyasha: Yeah I am, so what?

Miroku: Oho! So you're a virgin, eh?

Inuyasha: So what? So are you!

Miroku: Ehm, I, ah...

Me: Sesshoumaru-sama is already here... OKAY! LET'S CALL HIM KIND FLUFFEUS!

Everyone: KING FLUFFEUS KING FLUFFEUS KING FLUFFEUS KING FLUFFEUS!

Sesshoumaru: ... You are all going to die...

Inuyasha: WAH! WHY ARE YOU HUNTING ME?!

Me: I secretly told him that I wanted to see you two fight!

Inuyasha: WHAAAAT?!

Me: You heard me... OKAY! TO THE LAST LETTER!

Miko: Okay!

_Ed and Al are going to skippedy skip with HUGE flyin bottles of milk. And I want to borrow Envy and Scar and give them a sweet little make-overXD  
Inuyasha will teach everyone how to use a bow and arrow, and Byakuya-chan will wear a mini skirt and high heels in front of Roy. That's all for now!_

Miko: That was from Hagane

Me: Envy's and Ed's girlfriend

Ed: GIGANTIC BOTTLES OF MILK?! ARE YOU INSANE?!

Me: No, for your information, she isn't

Ed: BUT!

Me: No "buts". LET'S GET YOU A ROPE! And someone bring Al and Ichigo back here

Al: *POP!* WAH! Am I back?

Me. YUP!

Ichigo: *POP!* WAH! Why am I back?

Me: cause I brought you back!

Al: Nii-san what's the dare?

Ed: *points at the rope and the flying milk bottles*

Al: Oh... let's get it over with... *SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP!*

_Later_

Me: Wow, there sure are a lot of "later" in this chappie....

Takara: Yeah...

Inuyasha: But I can't...

Kagome: Sure you can! Here!

Inuyasha: Okay, thanks... I think you do something like... this? *BIONG!* GET DOWN!

Toushiro: WAH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING!

Inuyasha: I told you to duck! Okay, how about this then? *BIONG!*

Al: DUCK!

Duck: QWACK!

Al: What the...?

Byakuya: I will not wear...

Me: You're already wearing one... all you need is the high heels!

Byakuya: How can anyone walk in these?

Me: can you see Roy?

Mustang: Yeah... wish I didn't... *covers his eyes*

Me: HEY! THAT'S MEAN! *biong* WAH! INUYASHA-SAMA!

Takara: You're going to get everyone killed!

Inuyasha: NO I'M NOT!

Me: Thank you for reading this chappie! And sorry for the delay, but I hope you see that this was... hard to write XD Anyhow, please send more dares and questions! *whud!* OW! INUYASHA-SAMA! YOU HIT...me... *faints*

Kagome: WAH! YOU SHOT HER!

Inuyasha: Oh shit...

Ichigo: GET ORIHIME!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone else: HELLO!

Me: Sorry that I didn't update earlier, but like you all know, I got shot in the previous chappie *glance at Inuaysha*

Takara: Don't lie! It was school and homework and other fics

Me: BUUUUUUUT!!! Yes.... but I also got shot and ALL of you know that...

Takara: Yes we do...

Kagome: But didn't Orihime-san heal you a few seconds later?

Me: KAGOME!!

Toushiro: It's true, no need to lie...

Me: ... MEANIES!!

Ed: GUYS! Don't we have a schedule to follow or something?

Takara: Thank you Ed! Yes, we do have a pressed schedule

Me: Can you use that term in english too?

Takara: Dunno, whatever, we have a lot to do!

Toushiro: Who's going to read the first one?

Me: WAIT! First, we have to welcome today's guests! INUME-CHAN AND TRANS-SAN!

Inume: HELLO!

Trans: HIIIIIIIII!!

Me: Both are quite new, but Trans is the newest. Make sure to make them feel comfortable everyone! Trans, you may read the first one...

Trans: YAY! Thank you Onineko-sama!

Me: S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sama?!

Trans: Yes... I'm a huge fan of yours you see...

Me: WAAAAAAH!! *blush times ten* THANK YOU!! *glomp*

Trans: WAH! I can't read! WAH! I dropped it!

Inume: Heheh, calm down, I can read it!

_This isn't very original, but I think you should bring in some mangas of FMA, Inuyasha, and Bleach and make the characters read it! I'd love to see some of their faces when they find some things out. __And then everyone should eat some apples. They are a good fruit. __Oh, I dare Ichigo and Inuyasha to have a debate on whose swords are bigger, and better, and ect. They can have a "firendly sparring match" after. *grins* __I'm seriously lacking imagination right now. Toushirou, give Momo a hug and then be happy!_

Me: Heheh, this could be interesting... *THUMP!* THERE WE GO! ALL OF THE BOOKS THAT EXIST OF FMA, INUYASHA AND BLEACH!

Inuaysha: WAH!

Kagome: INUYASHA!!

Al: WE'VE GOT TO HELP HIM! HE'LL GET CRUSHED!

Ed: No he won't, he's a half demon, right?

Inuyasha: PWAH! *BOOKS EVERYWHERE!* WHAT OF IT, SHORTIE?!

Ed: WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTIE?!

Matsumoto: Edo-kun, what a wonderful idea!

Al: I don't think that he planned it...

Me: Inuyasha, let go of Ed's leg, Ed let go of his ears! No, don't grap the braid...! Let go of his hair! STOP IT!

Inuyasha: LET GO OFF ME, MIDGET!

Ed: WHAT WAS THAT, HALF-BREED?!

Me: Okay, that was it... *poff*

Inuyasha: WAH! WHY AM I WEARING A LOLITA DRESS?!

Ed: WAH! ME TOO!

Me: Good! You let go off each other!

Inuyasha: Yeah yeah, sorry, just please give me my clothes back...

Me: Nah, I don't know...

Inuyasha and Ed: Onineko-san!

Me: Yeah yeah, okay...

Inuyasha and Ed: *POFF* Thanks...

Takara: Just read...

Later

Ed: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!! HEY! She-she can't stop writing there! That's evil!

Al: WAH! Brother! You never told me this! I didn't know that you got *cecured because of spoiler*

Ed: HAH! YOU never told me *BEEEP!!* either! You should have! Otherwise it wouldn't have come to this!

Envy: So that's what happened after I *BEEP!* ... I never knew! I'm flattered really

Toushiro: WHAT?! THAT-THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!!! IT'S LIKE A FANFIC! Nonononono NOOO!!!! *goes emo in a corner*

Masumoto: WHAT?! *reads* NO! While I was *beep*?! NO! TAICHOU! *glomps Hitsugaya*

Inuyasha: NO WAY! THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!

Kagome: ... But I like the ending, don't you?

Inuyasha: Feh!

Kagome: I can see that you're blushing...

Ichigo: No way! Am I *beep* and *beep* in front of *beep* and *beep*?! WOAH! I would never *beep* him! (this may sound perverted but it's not....)

Me: You just did....

Ichigo: NOOOOOO!!

Me: AND THAT'S ALL YOU GET TO SEE!!! *POFF*

Inuyasha: HEY! They disappeared!

Ichigo: As usual...

Me: YAY APPLES! Reminds me of Ryuk in Death note... which is btw a great manga! I support L!!!!!!!!

Toushiro: Who?

Me: Doesn't matter... anyway, eat apples now!

Everyone but me: *crunch crunch crunch*

Inume: Onineko-san? Why aren't you eating?

Me: I can't because of my braces T^T

Takara: Well then, why don't Inuyasha slice some up for you?

Me: Nah, it's okay ^^

Takara: Okay... whatever you say.....

Trans: OOH!! AN ARGUMENT!!! Between Inuyasha and Ichigo...

Me: Yeah, this could be interesting... heheh...

Inuyasha: HAH! There's no bigger sword than the Tessaiga in the whole world!

Ichigo: Of course there is! Like mine!

Inuyasha: HAH! As if! It sure looks QUITE big... but not enough...

Ichigo: Oh? Are you trying to compare my Zangetsu with your rusty piece of metal?

Inuyasha: What was that? Just look! *draws Tessaiga* TESSAIGA!

Ichigo: Hmmm... it is indeed, quite big... but not bigger than Zangetsu!

Inuyasha: HAH! It SO is!

Ichigo: Is not!

Inuaysha: Is too!

Ichigo: Is not!

Inuaysha: Is too!

Ichigo: Is not!

Inuaysha: Is too!

Ichigo: Is not!

Inuaysha: Is too!

Me: ........ Wow, I think thy're about the same size...

Takara: I think so too...

Trans: So do I...

Inume: And I....

Inuyasha and Ichigo at the same time: NO! MINE IS BIGGER!!

Inuyasha: Is that so? Well whatever, even if they're the same size, mine is still stronger!

Ichigo: HAH! As if!

Inuyasha: Wanna try it out?

Ichigo: Why not? GETSUGA TENSHOU!

Inuyasha: KAZE NO KIZU!

*BLAM!!!!*

Inume: WAH!

Trans: Watch out!

Me: AWESOME!!!!!

Inuyasha: Hmm, you seem quite strong, you piece of shit!

Ichigo: Same, you filthy dog! BANKAI! GETSUGA TENSHOU!

Inuyasha: HAH! Is that all you can do? BAKURYUUHA!

Me: WAAAAH!! Okay, that's enough! Don't kill Ichigo, Inuyasha-sama!

Ichigo: Don't worry... I was just a little surprised, that's all...

Me: Shut up, Ichigo... you may be faster... and somehow smarter, but Inuyasha-sama has 4 more attacks with Tessaiga plus 2 attacks with his claws...

Ichigo: F-f-four? Really? But I still have my mask!

Me: I know, but still... I don't want to clean up more than necessary later on...

Ichigo: Oh...

Me: AND NOW! The final dare... not that hard, is it?

Toushiro: I've done worse...*POPP!* Hello Hinamori

Hinamori: Hi, Hitsugaya-kun!

Toushiro: *hug*

Hinamori: *blush* Wh-what are you doing?

Toushiro: Hugging you

Hinamori: Is this another dare?

Toushiro: *nod nod and backs away*

Hinamori: ... I see...

Toushiro: But i also did it because I wanted to...

Hinamori: AAAAAAAAAW!!! *hug*

Toushiro: GAKH! CAN'T... BREATHE!!!

Me: OKAY! Before Hinamori totally suffocates Shiro-chan, let's go on to the next letter!!!!!!!! Inume, you read it!

Inume: Okay!

_I DARE FOR EVRY ONE TO PLAY KICK KIYO'S BUTT AND SEND HER DOWN A VOLCANO THEN I WANT ALL THE BOY'S TO WERE DRESS'S ALL DAY AND SING WHEN THEY TALK I WANT THE GIRLS TO GO ON VECAION WERE THEY WILL BE PAMPERED BY HWOT SEXY BOY'S EVERY DAY AND NIGHT. I WANT EVRYONE TO WATCH ME KICK KIKIYO'S BUTT THEN I WANT KAGOME TO SIT INU-BAKA 50 TIME'S THEN I WANT KAGOME TO ADOPT SHIPPO-CHAN_

Me: OHOOOOOO! ANOTHER KIKYO-HATER!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!

Inuyasha: Oh no....

Me: Let's bring her in!!!

Everyone else but Inuyasha: YEEEEEEEAH!!

Kikyo: Where am I?

Me: In your worst nightmare.... *kicks her*

Kikyo: OW! How dare you?!

Me: Oh, I love this.... COME ON EVERYONE!

*Everyone but Inuyasha joins in*

Me: And HEEEEEEEEERE we have her! Miko-chan who wanted to kick her ass ^^ Go on!

Miko-chan: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *kickkickkickkickkickkickkick* MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Me: WOOOOOOOT! VOLCANO TIME!!! *picks Kikyo up*

Kikyo: PUT ME DOWN!

Toushiro: Where did she get the volcano?

Ed: Dunno....

Me: HEEEEEEEEEEEERE WE GO!!!!

Inuyasha and Kikyo: NOOOOOOOOOO!*FRRRRRSH!*

Me: She's DEAD! She's finally DEAD!

Toushiro: *reads the letter and totally ignores the cheering and the fact that Kikyo turned to ashes* WHAT! You want us to wear dresses?!

Me: SHE DOES!! *reads it* AWESOME-NESS!!

Inuyasha: *whines* You guys really HAVE to stop screaming all the time...

Ichigo: OH INUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... *whack* Ow! Don't hit me you stupid dog!

Inuyasha: Then don't scream so darn much!

Me: Hmm... wonder if it's okay with a yukata....

Ed: Yes it is...

Me: Okay! ^^ *CLAPP!*

All of the boys: WAH!

Inuyasha: I'm SO going to kill her...

Me: No, you're not. Period.

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: You want me to sit him 50 TIMES!?

Inuyasha: Oh no...

Me: OH YES!!! DO IT!!

Kagome: Sorry Inuyasha... *takes a deep breath*

Inuyasha: *whines*

Kagome: Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit! (I counted them, it's 50 times)

Inuyasha: *whines*

Inume: Aaaw, poor Inuyasha...

Me: I agree... and the thing with the vaccation, we'll have to do that AFTER this chappie...

The girls: YAY!

Me: And this is going to be a AWFULLY long chappie...

The girls: Awwww...

Kagome: Adopt Shippou-chan? Why not? *POPP!* Hello Shippou-chan!

Shippou: WAH! Where am I?

Kagome: Well.. it's kinda hard to explain... but I just adopted you

Shippou: You adopted me?

Kagome: *nod nod*

Shippou: YAY! *hugs her*

Me: Aaaw, isn't that cute?

Inuyasha: Nah....

Me: Oh come on, you're just grumpy 'cause you were sat 50 times....

Inuyasha: FEH!

Shippou: Wait, if you're my new mum... does that mean that Inuyasha is my new dad?

Kagome: Ehm, I don't know...

Inume and Trans: Yes, it does

Shippou and Inuyasha: NO WAY!

Me: YES WAY!

Takara: You can't say "yes way"...

Me: Of course I can, I just did, didn't I?

Takara: ...

Toushiro: Whatever, you two can argue later and you two *points at Shippo and Inuyasha* stop it right away. Don't use your fists against someone who's obviously much smaller than you and weaker than you... wait... *eyes Shippo* I'M NO THE SHORTEST ONE HERE ANYMORE!

Matsumoto: Sugoi taichou! You're right!

Hinamori: I'm so happy for you Shiro-chan!

Toushiro: *hugs Hinamori* Thank you...

Hinamori: *blush* T-T-T-Toushiro?! Wh-what are you doing?

Toushiro: Oh, ehm, I...

Me: It's because of the latest manga chapters isn't it?

Toushiro: ...

Takara: Hrrm, I'd love to see more of your... "fluffie-ness", but we have to go on to the next letter

Me: Oh, okay. Who'll be the next one to read the letter?

Toushiro: I can do it...

_I can't think of much that they haven't already done, but how about toushiro having to act like inuyasha's little brother for the chapter?_

Me: That letter was from Rosie isis and rai the kitsune. (Sorry that I didn't use your 2nd request, but... you know why, sorry)

Toushiro: ... Are you kidding me...?

Takara: Nope, she's not

Inuyasha: Wait... first I get Shippou as my "son" and NOW I've got a little brother too?!

Toushiro: *sigh* I guess it's not even worth the effort to argue, is it?

Me: Nope! For the rest of the chappie, you have to call Inuyasha "Nii-san" and Inuyasha has to call you "ototou"

Inuyasha & Toushiro: *sigh* Okay, whatever you say...

Al: Well, that was easy enough. Who's going to read the next one?

Toushiro: Why don't Inuy-

Me, Inume and Trans: *glare*

Toushiro: -asha-niisan read the next one?

Shippou: Can you read Inuyasha? *WHACK!* OOW! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Yeah, I do!

_(I'm back. And Ed made me furious(and Mustang and Envy ofc)._

_Ed has to make it up to me! If he doesn't I'll run away with Akira! I dare Ed to say that he's short 120 005.5 times. My second dare is that Ed makes me happy... and then I want Roy and Toushiro (yes, i mean it) kisses Gluttony using their tongues and Gluttony has to wear a Telletubby-suit. (My revenge)_

_While they do that, Ichigo's going to have an egg on his nose and scream "Oh deer" while wearing the lime green afro wig. Envy and Scar has to dance Hula Hula_

Inume: Oh...

Trans: ...my...

Me: ...Cookie..!

Toushiro: WHAT?!

Ichigo: What's up with this girl?!

Ed: How can I make you happy...?

Me: *smiiiiiile... * Heheh, I'll be right back... *leaves*

Takara: I get a bad feeling about that smile of hers...

Ed: Do-do I really have to say it?

Inume: Yup, it's a dare...

Ed: *gulp* Uhm, eh, but...

Trans: No "buts". do it

Ed: ... Farewell all of my pride... *takes a deep breath and says it 120 005.5 times*

Al: Wow, he actually did it...

Takara: I'm still worried about what Onineko's doing...

Inume: Do you know where she went?

Takara: No, but I can guess

Trans: And?

Takara: Just get the first aid box here, quickly

Kagome: I'll get it! *leaves*

Takara: And I guess we'll have to bring Gluttony and Roy in here *clap clap*

Roy: Oh no, am I here again? I remember what they made me do the last time...

Toushiro: Prepare yourself, this is going to be even worse than the last dare you had to do

Roy: Is that even possible?

Toushiro: Oh yes... you and I have to kiss... that thing... *points at Gluttony who's wearing a tellytubby-suit*

Roy: WAH! Are you serious?!

Toushiro: Yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss.......... *anime tears*

Gluttony: Where am I? Can I eat you?

Takara: No... just... get on with it...

Toushiro: You start...

Roy: No you...

Toushiro: I'll freeze your butt off right away if you don't start...

Roy: Just try it...

Toushiro: Souten ni sa...

Takara: Just play rock-paper-scissors or something!

Roy and Toushiro: Okay... Jan-ken-pon!

Roy: NOOOOOOOOO!

Toushiro: HAH! I won! You have to start!

Roy: DAMN! Uhm... Gluttony? Come here...

Gluttony: Hn?

Roy: Here goes... *kiss*

Everyone: WAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Ed: MY EYES!

Al: IT'S BURNING!!

Roy: *adds tongue which is btw barely noticable*

Ed: ... I think I'm gonna throw up...

Takara: If you do, you'll have to clean it all up

Ed: ...

Roy: FUAH! GOSH! THAT WAS AWEFUL!

Al: I... I... I don't know what to say...

Roy: Okay midget, your turn

Toushiro: Don't call me that! *walks over to Gluttony* Uhm... can you... bend down...?

Gluttony: Hn? *bends down*

Toushiro: Here goes... look away Hinamori... *kiss*

Everyone: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Roy: Poor guy...

Toushiro: *cries and adds tongue*

Hinamori: *sob* Shiro-chan~...

Toushiro: *backs away* FUAH! That-that was... EEW!!

Gluttony: Hmm... *grabs Toushiro with his HUGE hands and lifts him up*

Toushiro: WUAH! HEY! What are you doing?!

Gluttony: You taste good, can I eat you?

Toushiro: Wha-?

Ed: Oh no... Toushiro! *starts to run towards them*

Gluttony: Itadakimaaasu~!

Toushiro: Wah !

Gluttony: Nyaaah... *BLAM!! HEAD BLEW UP!! SPLAT!!* WAAAAAH!

Toushiro: WAAH! Wh-wh-what the...?! *turns to the door*

Me: *stands in the doorway, holding a HUGE bazooka* Back away Shiro-chan, I don't want to hurt you...

Toushiro: Gulp... *shunpoes away*

Me: DIE!! *BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!!*

Roy: Woah... she... she killed an homonculous...

Ed: She totally killed him...

Al: There's nothing left....

Hinamori: *embraces Toushiro* SHIRO-CHAN! How are you? Are you okay?

Toushiro: I-I think so... a little shocked... and grossed, but fine

Me: TOUSHIROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *glomps Toushiro*

Toushiro: WUAH! *falls over*

Me: Poor you!

Ichigo: *reads the letter again* ... Why an egg?! I hate that wig!

Me: I know you do but a dare is a dare you know

Ichigo: *sigh* Okay, I guess... *puts an egg on his nose and...* OH DEER OH DEER OH DEEEEER!!!

Me: Hula hula? Sure! And Envy looks like a palm tree so...

Envy: NO I DON'T!

Scar: Why am I here?

Me: You're going to dance hula hula

Scar: ... I can't dance

Me: Yes you do

Scar and Envy: Ehm... okay... _Aloha oe, aloha oe_...

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAH! HILARIOUS! THIS IS PRICELESS!

Me: Oh, that's right! Since I'm pissed off at Hagane.... Ed, come here

Ed: Hn? *SCHLKT!* Ga-kh... *thud*

Al: NII-SAN!

Toushiro: WAH! ONINEKO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! *takes the katana out off my hand*

Me: But but but... I-I have to punish her...!

Ed: Th-then why did y-you stab me!?

Me: 'Cause that would make her sad!

Toushiro: Onineko, that isn't okay. Make him alright right away. You can't just kill people off like that just because you feel like it

Me: He isn't dead...

Toushiro: You know what I mean. You're going against your own image if you try to punish your reviewers everytime they do something you don't like

Me: What image?

Toushiro: Your image. "I'll do whatever people ask me to do"

Me: Oh... yes, sorry... you're right as always Tou-Hitsugaya-taichou. Okay, I'll heal him right away *clap*

Ed: Phew, geez! Don't EVER do that again...

Me: Yes, sorry... I guess the extremly bad YAOI starteled me a little...

Toushiro: A little?

Me: Okay, a lot, but it's not going to happen again. If it does, scold me

Al: Sure!

Takara: Okay if we're done with all the stupidity, can we continue?

Me: Sure!

_I was wondering if you could do these dares and question:_  
_Dares-_  
_1: Have a good old game of spin the bottle, but people from the same anime/manga cannot kiss each other, because of this feel free to add some more characters temporarily if you want to._

_2: Have all the characters tell there deepest darkest secret and/or fear._

_3: Make the girls randomly run around hugging everybody else in the room, while wearing playboy bunny outfits._

_Question-_  
_1: Does Ed like raw cauliflower or chocolate better?_

Me: Heheh... opportunities...

Inuyasha: I don't like the sound of that

Me: Okay everyone! Sit down in a circle and I'll get the bottle from the kitchen! *tap tap tap tap tap* BACK! Hmm... what do I feel like writing...? Inume, Trans, you can join them if you like

Trans: YAY! Thanks!

Inume: YAY!

Me: Hmmm... Inume, you start

Inume: Okay *spin spin spin, lands on Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: Oh

Inume: YAY! *crawls over and kisses lightly on the lips*

Inuyasha: Not too bad... okay, here we go *spin spin spin, lands on Ichigo* NO WAY!

Ichigo: NO WAY IN HELL!

Me: Heheh... watch out or I'll make it worse... like I'm going to do to to some guys here and they can't do anything about it... I feel like it so, heheh...

Ichigo: We don't really want to know...

Me: Sure you do! You're going to find out later... just kiss him!

Inuyasha: Okay... *peck on the lips*

Ichigo: EW! *spin spin spin, Kagome* Kagome-san?

Kagome: Ichigo-san?

Ichigo: Ehm... *small peck on the lips*

Kagome: *kiss back*

Inuyasha: *growl*

Me: Calm down Inuyasha-sama, now spin the bottle Kagome.

Kagome: Okay... *spin spin spin, Hinamori* Oh *blush*

Hinamori: Oh, ehm... *light kiss*

Me: There, not that bad eh?

Hinamori: *spin spin spin, Ed* Oh, Edward

Ed: Hi-Hinamori

Me: *squeal since Ed's seiyuu does Hitsugaya's as well, so... well it sounds like it's Hitsugaya that says it*

Hinamori: *light kiss on the mouth*

Ed: *kisses her back just as lightly*

*temperature in the room sinks...*

Me: Toushiro, don't be mad...

*temperature rises again*

Ed: Okay, my turn... *spin spin spin, Toushiro* Oh no, you have to be kidding me

Toushiro: That's my line!

Me: Heheh...

Takara: Oh no... boys don't...

Ed: *kiss on the cheek*

Takara: He made it? But I thought...

Ed: *kiss on the mouth*

Takara: And I was right... she felt like writing EdHitsu...

Toushiro: *blush* Mfa mfu mfidding? (are you kidding?)

Takara: Nope, she's going to make this... well... you'll see

Inume: I thought she didn't like Hitsugaya-yaoi?

Takara: She does, she likes yaoi as long as it's not an ugly pairing. It's dangerous to be around a bored Onineko...

Trans: Oooooooooooh

Me: Mweheheh, I'm the goddess of this fic

Takara: You sound like Light Yagami *WHACK!* OW!

Me: Don't ever mention that name in front of me...

Takara: Okay okay...

Toushiro: *closes his eyes and kisses Ed back*

Ed: *nibbles at Toushiro's lower lip*

Toushiro: *deepens the kiss and adds tongue*

Ed: *moans and does the same while stroking Toushiro's head*

Hinamori: *faints*

Takara: Ehm, Onineko? You don't think you're overdoing it, are you?

Me: Hmmmm... you're probably right. *clap*

Ed and Toushiro: *gasp and jump away*

Ed: Don't touch me again!

Toushiro: Wouldn't dream of it!

Me: I LOVED WRITING THAT!!!!

Ed: You pervert!

Me: Hey, I'm a fangirl, remember? I would've done HitsuHina if you were allowed to kiss anyone from your own manga/anime

Toushiro and Hinamori: What?! *blush*

_Many embarrasing moments later_

Me: That was fun... really REALLY fun! If you want me to write a character-kiss-moment with certain characters, just tell me and I'll write one especially for you in the answer ^^

Toushiro: You were bored, weren't you?

Me: Yup ^^

Ed: Great, remind me that I NEVER EVER want to be around her when she's bored

Toushiro: Agreed if you remind me too

Ed: Sure, no problem.

Me: Let's get to dare number two! Your secret deepest darkest secret and/or fear?

All of the boys: I don't have any.

Takara: Hmph, yeah, sure...

Me: Exactly what I was going to say...

Inume: Everyone's scared of something or has a dark secret

Trans: Exactly, so just get on with it!

Kagome: Well... I... I... often dreamed about killing Kikyou when she was still alive...

Me: We all did, that doesn't count!

Takara: Yes it does, keep on

Hinamori: Well... I'm really scared of spiders...

Hitsugaya: I remember that *grin*

Takara: Well? Next one

Matsumoto: I... do I dare...? Yes I do. I have hidden sake-bottles in the office

Hitsugaya: Are you kidding?! That's not even a secret!

Matsumoto: Yes it is!

Ichigo: Okay... I'm scared of... Keigo's mind

Me: Uhm... okaaaaaaaaaay

Inuyasha: I still don't have any

Shippou: What about that time you ate dog crackers you found in Kagome's bag? *WHACK!* OWWIE!

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Trans: what about you Shippou?

Shippou: Well...

Inuyasha: He's still wetting his bed

Shippou: INUYASHA!

Kagome: That was mean!

Inuyasha: Truth hurts...

Ed: I... am allergic to cats....

Al: *GASP!* You are?!

Ed: No...

Al: Phew, then what is your fear/secret?

Ed: I...

Roy: He sometimes reads shonen-ai doujinshis

Ed: NO I DON'T!

Roy: Yes you do!

Ed: Well you read hard core YAOI!

Roy: I'm a grown-up!

Ed: Shut up!

Me: AL! What about you?

Al: I have a crush on... Mei

Ed: WHAT?!

Al: Quiet nii-san!

Ed: For real?!

Me: Envy?

Envy: I don't have any fears!

Me: Not even pink fluffie bunny plushies?

Envy: ...

Me: I knew it!

Ed: Holy cookies.... heheheheheh... *transmutes a plushie and throws it at Envy* LOOK OUT ENVY, IT'S A BUNNY!

Envy: !!!!!!!!!!!!

Inume: Can we ask Scar?

Me: Nope... I can't... he's way too scary...

Trans: I agree....

Takara: Now! For the next dare. Hug everyone girls!

Me: including us?

Inume: I think so...

Trans: Bunny outfits?

Matsumoto: Mhm, me like!

Hitsugaya: Bet you do...

Hinamori. Are you sure?

Kagome: Come on Hinamori-san, it isn't that bad...

Hinamori: Yeah, I guess you're right...

Me: Okay girls, let's change ^^ *clap*

Matsumoto: Ohooo! I like this outfit!

Roy: ... *nosebleed*

Ed: Colonel!

Roy: What?! I didn't do anything! *wipes blood away*

Matsumoto: Okay girls, let's do this ^^

~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~

Me: That was cozy

Inume: Oh absolutely

Trans: I agree

Takara: Okay Ed, cauliflower or chocolate?

Ed: Well... I have to say chocolate.

Me: Dark?

Ed: No, milk chocolate

Me: Great choice!

Takara: Yup!

Me: Oh, this chapter is coming to an end. I am, like I said earlier, TERRIBLY sorry that this chapter took such a long time to write! But I was busy and tired when i wasn't, I had to fix my cosplay and I had to do several things for school. Also, this chapter was written many different times so the parts are quite different depending on how my mood was that certain day. I apologize once again and promise that it won't take such a long time next time. Also, it feels strange to say this... but I don't need any more dares and questions right now. I already have about 20 letters with stuff I have to do! Please review and comment as usual, but no dares. If you leave dares, it's going to take som time before I can write anything about them. Thank you for reading this fic and once again, SORRY!


End file.
